Julia's Return
by PTL-Series
Summary: as per readers' request, it's Julia's Return! What would happen if Nick and Derek were successful in bringing her back... ?


* * *

**NOTE: This story has been registered with rasc as an adult fiction work and contains adult material and may be unsuitable for young readers. Sexual relationship content and graphic violence involved. 

That means... you read this, you know I'm not liable. You were warned. Now be good. ;) 

* * *

_"When Julia was alive, I was never sure about my feelings for her. It is strange that the loss of someone makes you realize their importance, too late. Now, in a sense, death validates living and letting go of someone brings you to the realization of how close you really were." Nick's Legacy journal entry... later the words were added..."But I can't let go. I realize how much she meant to me, every year, on that day, even as the pain grows... and I can't let go."_

**_Years earlier...._**

Julia Walker and Nick Boyle had been given the mission to recover this particular artifact. Right now they were scaling the cliff walls that were supposedly the only way to get to the hidden remains that hid the treasure and she kept pace with the other as they hopped off of the side of the hulking rock and scaled their way down. 

It was, to say the least, a long way down and a sharp drop that most would have thought insane to try and conquer. 

Well, Julia thought humorously, looking over and seeing the mirroring grin on Nick's face, there were two crazy kids now working their way down. 

"So, who do you think that guy was?" she called over to him as they moved, referring to the one earlier that morning that had practically stared them down every time one of them moved in the breakfast bar as he sat in the adjoining lobby. 

"Someone that appreciated nice legs?" Nick quipped back teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Julia had been wearing a skirt and shirt that morning but now wore a black unitard and large sweater for their trek down. Nick always did say things like that, the flirt. And she wasn't above shooting them right back. 

"Yeah, but which ones... yours or mine?" 

He barked with laughter and hopped to the next drop. 

Neither one of them saw the same exact man suddenly up on the top of the ridge they had started at -- Nick having flown them up there via the Legacy helicopter -- or the sudden flash of yellow/gold fire in the being's eyes as he started to cut at one of the ropes. 

A sudden howl in the wind made him look up sharply, for it was something IN the wind that he knew and feared. Then, as suddenly as he was there, he was gone. But he had started the assignment given to him by his master. 

The rope to one of the climbers started to fray. 

"Or maybe he was looking at your bu--NICK!!" Julia had been in the middle of teasing him again when his rope suddenly broke and a look of horror crossed his face. 

Without thinking, and just reacting, Julia kicked off of the rock, hard, and launched herself at his falling form, only to grit her teeth and feel the force of his weight dislocating her shoulder as she caught the full force of his falling weight. But she held on tight and bit back the yelp of pain. It was Nick damnit and she wasn't going to let go. 

"Julia!" Nick grunted, having felt what had happened and looking up at her as she wrapped her wrist into the rope that was holding her and now him. Damnit, she'd break her wrist if another violent drop or sudden movement happened. He tried to stay as still as possible and even debated telling her to let him go. 

"NO!" she grunted back, as if reading his mind, when in fact she was reading his expression and gritting her teeth as she set her feet against the rock "Free...hold -- my leg!" 

Which meant for him to shift and wrap his arms around her legs. 

"Honey..." The usual endearment he used for just about all the women and - when joking with Derek - slipped out as he realized what she was going to do before, also realizing it was the only alternative, he moved to do so.. 

It was only a matter of a couple of minutes but damned if it didn't feel like hours to her before Nick was wrapping his left arm around her legs and then letting go of her hand to catch his right arm around them too. 

Julia hissed as the weight shifted from one arm, the dislocated shoulder, to the wrist she had wrapped for extra stability and was now being bitten into by the tightening rope. "Get - ready!" She hissed out before swinging her right hand up and joining her other one on the rope and centering.. 

She closed her eyes and with a strenuous pull up with her legs, Nick on the bottom half and now slowly but surely being lifted to almost her waist level, Julia Walker's whole form shook with the effort of bringing him up to an easier position. 

She didn't have to say it. As soon as he reached that level, almost to her waist, Nick moved as quickly as he could and was moving to grab a hold of her there and releasing her legs. 

She dropped them with a sigh of relief and then wrapped her feet about the rope to relieve a good amount of weight from her arms and her now beading forehead against her left arm. "Hook." was all she could manage and she felt him nod and try his best to move without jostling her as he took the tools from the pouch at her waist and, mainly with one arm and his legs still wrapped around her and holding the cliffing hook, he started to hammer in a ring into the wall to tie himself on. 

Everything, thankfully, had worked out from there. Hell, they had even spotted the opening in the cliff and the artifact they had been looking at an hour later. Nick had even been able to pull off a stunt to do it, and then they were piggy backing back up to the ridge to get out of there. 

They both landed on the flat ground of the top of the mountain gasping and falling to their back before they had been able to move past that and Nick rolled over to half kneel half lay next to her as he gently felt along her shoulder to verify what he already knew. 

"Damn." He muttered as she grinned tiredly up at him before he tilted his head to the side, curious "What?" 

"Tell you later." She said before grimacing "When it doesn't hurt." 

He smiled a little then and helped her to a sitting position "You saved my ass out there." 

She chuckled and even managed a wink through the painful expression she had "You can return the favor when it's time." 

They both stood and held each other, supporting each other's weight, as they made it to the helicopter and he helped her in. 

He would, he promised himself. Especially considering it was Julia. 

_"When it's time...."_

Nick woke up with a start, just as he had every year on this day. Sweat beaded his forehead, his breathing was heavy, as if he were back on that cliff with Julia, and he woke up with the ghost of an image in his mind's eye... of Julia laying there and then the memory of the moment right after he had cut her down from the scarecrow post the demon had hung her on... face cut and bruised and eyes wide open, as if looking at him. 

He hadn't been there. 

And as he did every year, he turned on his side and looked at the picture he had on his bedside table, unshed tears in his eyes as he regarded her still image. 

Then he got up, went through the motions, and was heading toward the front door to go for a long drive on his motorcycle. 

His leaving had not gone unnoticed. Having been woken up himself with a vision of Julia no less, the Precept of the San Francisco Legacy House watched as his second in command left and sighed inwardly. The way the younger man had felt.. still felt about the woman that had lost her life in Ireland thanks to Derek's neglect in watching out for his members' safety was obvious. He pushed off of the railing and looked at the library down the hall. Damnit, there had to be SOMETHING, he quietly cursed. 

With a determined expression and knowing it was long in coming but swearing he would not stop until he found an answer, he headed toward it.   


Both men stayed in this mode for three days -- to the point Alex was calling Rachel in to help. No matter what Alex did to try and entice either man from their almost automated responses or actions, and after a day Nick had actually joined Derek in the library to where they were even to the point of napping in there instead of sleeping in their rooms during the night, she had to do something. Neither man had even bothered to stop what they were doing long enough to tell HER what it was that had their time and attention consumed. 

"I know it's the anniversary of Julia's death." Alex told Rachel a couple of hours later as she came in with Kat and sent her daughter to go get a snack in the kitchen before turning to the other woman "But... well you just have to see for yourself." 

"All right, lead the way." Rachel nodded and hung her coat up, following Alex as they went up the stairs. 

What Rachel saw made her do a double take. Neither man had shaved, it was obvious. Derek was wearing slacks and casual shirt instead of his usual suit and tie... and Nick looked like he had left just long enough to take a shower and change. A couple of boxes of pizza were sitting open, one turned toward each man and there was a slice of it Derek's hand as he read. 

There were piles of books beside each man and between them. They hadn't even looked up from what they were doing when the two women had entered. 

Rachel started to reach for a pile of books, in the hops of cleaning up a little, when she spotted the framed picture on the other side of it. Then Nick's hand moved to the top of the pile as he looked up and shook his head "Please don't. I'm still using those." 

Whatever they were doing.. it had something to do with Julia Walker. 

Rachel looked at Alex, wondering if she'd seen the picture as well. 

Julia turned to Them and sighed inwardly. It was like this every year, this one day being far worse than all the others. She had spent the past.. well she didn't know how long it had been. Time was different here. But she had pleaded her case, had stayed in the same realm she was in now except for those few times that she had been asked on to help others, and had waited. 

They had said there was a way but that They could not show it to the others and that the ones that wanted her return had to do so with fervor, proving their want. 

She remembered One of Them speaking up in Julia's behalf, pointing out that the pain was as fresh in all of the people involved then as it was now and that 'it' had to be set right. Which made Julia thing that maybe her death wasn't supposed to have happened. 

Then.. One of Them had Spoken. "He found it." Julia had blinked and, had she been able to, would have held her breath in hope. He? Found it? It had to be the way for her to return and not break the balance between the realms. Nick, Derek, Philip? 

Then.... a bright flash of light, so bright in fact she had to raise her hands to block her eyes against it. But it didn't scared her. They would not let anything happen to her while she was in Their realm.   


"Derrrrek!" Nick almost knocked over the bookshelf next to him when he found the volume they had been looking for, opened to the page that spoke of the Guardians "I found it!" 

Alex looked up then, having joined in on the search when they had finally told her what it was they were after. Rachel had offered to help but also pointed out that she needed to take care of Kat and would probably be the one left to answer any calls that might come through. 

All three of them stood beside each other and read the passage before Derek exclaimed "That's the one! Got I can't believe I didn't see this before --." Nick handed him the book to put together with the other two parts and stood tense. He didn't care that it took a while.. He just wanted her back where she belonged. Home. 

He wanted her back with him. 

"She must have unrest," Derek looked back up, looked at Nick and then Alex and then Nick again "I believe she does, especially considering how..." He left it at that, knowing the two knew what he meant. 

Especially considering the way she died. 

"Then there will be the tutela, to stand in her charge." Derek read on, interpreting as he went "Which is myself." 

"The fortis, " Derek looked up and nodded at Nick, not bothering to go into detail there as it was of a personal nature in that Nick continued to mourn her and, in all seriousness, showed no signs of stopping "You,": 

"And Alex, the comitis familiaritas, the faithful committed friend." 

He started gathering the documents and maps they had been able to draw out and construct "Give me an hour and we'll know something within the next three nights." 

"We're going --" Alex started. 

"We can't." Nick said, gaze somber but holding a light of hope he hadn't felt in a very long time "He has to do it himself. Redemption of a fallen tutela." 

He had read that part and knew that Derek felt to blame for Julia's death. And Julia, if this thing was going to be pulled off, couldn't come back with a summons spoken from a guilty heart. This ceremony took a lot of power and effort and a lot of concentration. Otherwise it would all fall apart. 

Derek nodded once and handed him the maps and material "I'll take the jet. You'll know when it happens." 

Nick nodded once. A commercial flight would take too long and be too much of a hassle and Derek didn't want to fly the chopper - he needed his concentration and strength totally on the coming rite. So it was the company jet that would take him. Admittedly, Nick could have taken him there but they both know chances of the younger man coming back and not staying to see whether it worked -- well it was just best that Derek flew by company jet. 

Nick didn't even trust himself to drive the Precept to the airport and so, with a nod to each, left to go ask Rachel to do it, with the promise that he'd watch after Kat. 

Alex looked at Derek "It's too dangerous -" 

Derek smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the library "I'm bringing her home, Alex."   


Derek had waited the third night, just as the instructions had called for in solitude and fasting, then, with the campfire burning bright he made his supplication. 

Julia was suddenly coughing up ocean water and fighting to keep her head above water as she swam toward shore. Then, unable to do much else, she pulled herself up onto the small beach and collapsed. 

She was home. 

Nick woke up to the silent alarm system he had set up in his bedroom and, without bothering to put on shoes but bringing a gun, just in case, he went outside to the parameter that had been set off. He saw the form laying there and just knew it was Julia. The dark hair, the torn clothes she had been wearing then... he made it to her side and, tucking the gun in the back of his waistband, picked her up, holding her close, dirt and salt water be damned. He felt himself starting to smile and doubted he'd be stopping any time soon. He noticed Derek wasn't there and would give him about an hour to get in touch with them before he made arraignments to go find him. 

He took Julia inside and went straight to the living room couch and laid her down. 

"N-Nick.." Julia blinked slowly as she started to wake up, feeling a warm cloth against her face and forehead, someone cleaning the almost muddy sand from her neck, face, chin and forehead. When she saw that it was him and that he was smiling down at her as if he had expected her to pop in on him... she almost cried. 

She was home. 

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." She whispered, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes, even as she moved to sit up. 

"You aren't dreaming." He answered, already grinning and stroking hair from her forehead before helping her to move. 

Her throat hurt but she wanted to tell him - "Shhh." He put his finger against her lips to keep her quiet as he finished "You're safe now. Just relax." She remembered she had tried speaking on the beach too, when he was carrying her in. About a nightmare that had in fact been reality. 

That little reminder had her looking down at her clothes. The same clothes she had been in.... with that she moved to try and take off the coat, ready to literally take everything else off too. It was Nick's hand stopping her from undoing her shirt buttons that stilled her movements as she looked up at him, unable to put into words what she was feeling right then. She had to get out of the things that -- 

"Come on." He said once he was sure she was good enough to stand before helping her up and nodding toward the door and then leading her upstairs, his hand firmly around hers "Let's get you cleaned up." 

He opened his bedroom door and let her enter first, then went to his dresser drawers and got a pair of sweats and a T-shirt usually used to work out or jog in, his gaze never straying far from her as he repeated to himself that the ritual had worked. Julia was back and the ritual had worked. 

There was a knot in his stomach, the kind someone got when they were looking at something given to them and thinking it was too good to be true, and was coming to the slow realization that what he was seeing wasn't a dream, she was back. The kind of back that meant she was staying and wouldn't be disappearing on him kind of back. 

While he was rummaging she had ducked into the shower, with the door open and probably for the same reason he had kept glancing back at her, and he felt another smile growing on his face. 

It didn't matter that it had taken this long to find the ancient scriptures, it didn't matter that they had stayed up days to interpret it or make sure it would be carried out in exact detail. Hell, right now it didn't even matter that she had been gone. 

Julia Walker was back. 

He went into the bathroom, not wanting to leave her side for at least... what... a few centuries? 

Sounded good to him... 

Her hand peeked out just then and she teased him about his habit of putting the shampoo in the cabinet, the hot water obviously working on relaxing her from the near panic of moments ago - whether it was from finally being out of those clothes, the shower itself... or being home. Nick grinned to himself and retrieved it before handing it to her and putting the clothes he had dug up on the counter and leaning up against the doorframe to listen to her. He wanted to make sure she'd be all right - that and he just didn't want to stop watching until all the small fears inside of him died off and he could breathe easy that she was here with him. 

She peeked out to see where he was and gave him a quick grin before ducking back in. Nick figured she probably knew he was feeling that way and wanted to reassure him. He moved in a little more and wondered to himself what she'd say if she knew what else he was thinking, then spotted her outline as she leaned her head against the shower wall and let the water fall over her. 

He wouldn't tell her yet, he decided, seeing her shoulders as she tried to relax them. He would try and just be there for her and ignore the more... he mentally laughed at himself and adjusted his posture. Ignore the fact he wanted to pull her to him, claim his love and never let her go? 

And if she didn't feel the same way, Boyle, what then? he thought to himself. Have her running to the next available Legacy Member and try to come to grips with the fact that the best bud you had before your death was now throwing himself at you? 

He moved to the sink and hopped up. If she felt uncomfortable with him there he'd leave. 

But she didn't. Julia saw his outline move in and sit on the counter part of the sink and smiled to herself with a sigh. She was so glad to be home. 

Nick saw her roll her shoulders and must have heard her sigh. "Looks like someone needs a massage." 

The words were out before he really thought of how they could be taken and he quietly held his breath to see what her reaction would be. And that he could see the outline of her body through the frosted glass... 

Julia grinned and washed her hair, rinsing it before she answered, nothing in her tone to indicate to him that she was in the least bit uncomfortable with his presence or the offer/observation he had made. She had opened the shower door a little to talk to him and was, even then and jokingly 'cursing' herself, thinking of the more practical matters at hand "Shouldn't. Least not this time. We have to go get Derek. I think he zigged when he should have zagged." 

As if on cue the phone rang and her lips quirked "Wonder who that could be." 

"Oooh and don't worry," she called after him as he went to go answer the phone "I'll hold you to that offer, mister." 

"Good," he called back to her before picking up the phone "I don't want to back out of it." He might as well be honest. 

She stuck her head under the shower again to let the hot water flow over her and wash away the dirt and muck of the beach... and, in a way, what had happened prior. 

It was then that she realized something. Nick must have known what Derek was trying. He was reacting like he had been expecting her. She smiled to herself at that. While they had been working on this end, she had been doing her bit over 'there' and had been granted a.. what had they called it? She tried to remember, the memories not as fresh and fading as They had told her it would, of that time... an 'allowance'. 

Which meant, another chance. 

She heard Nick talking on the phone and reached out and grabbed the big towel after turning off the water, tucking it around her before stepping out and squeezing the water from her hair. 

Nick heard the water stop and waited on the bed, having already finished his telephone conversation with Derek. He looked at the doorway and grinned at himself. He wasn't sure if she would want privacy getting out of the shower or not so he would leave it to her. 

While he did that, he let his mind wander. 

With Julia back, they -- all of the Legacy Members that had considered her such a vital part of their lives - all had gotten a second chance. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure he didn't blow his. 

Imagination and desire would wait and drive him slowly insane, he decided with another self almost mocking grin. 

Of course, he tacked on as an after thought, that did depend on whether Julia would accept the way he felt about her or if he would have to do his best to be the kind of friend he was before her death. 

That last word resounded in his head now but, unlike all the other times before, unlike all the anniversaries he had spent mourning her... now it didn't hold the sting of pain it had. 

Julia cleaned up the bathroom and put the clothes she had been wearing in the trash, knowing she'd never wear those again. Then, changed into Nick's clothes she came out of the bathroom drying her hair with the towel he had given her, she asked "So is he okay or does he need a lift back?" 

"Lift back and glad it worked." Nick answered simply, watching her as she approached. "Actually, I had to pull the phone away from my ear he was so glad." 

Julia chuckled and tossed the towel at him before lightly falling onto the bed and her stomach. She stretched and then propped her chin in hand and looked over at him, teasing "Well, did you by any chance give my room away or should I camp out on a sofa?" 

Nick lay down beside her, tossing the towel onto one of the bedside tables before looking back at her and grinning "We can pick him up, if that's cool with you." 

Then he looked at her in his clothes, baggy and cute. He couldn't help himself as he commented that the clothes looked better on her than on himself then "Actually your room has been turned into a storage area so unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight you are going to have to sleep here with me. That is if its not a problem with you. I don't bite, I promise." 

Truth was.. He couldn't bare the thought of someone else sleeping in her room so had started putting stuff in there with the excuse he needed storage space. Not that the others believed him. They knew. They must have shared the same opinion because no one ever deterred him and he had kept it that way. 

She picked up on the small thread of somberness, having always been able to read his moods better than anyone, and she suddenly rolled and bumped into him, making him chuckle at her goofy antic. 

Was she supposed to act like she had a problem sleeping with him? she wondered for a split second before deciding that, although she wasn't going to go freaking him out by screaming how she really felt about him, she wasn't going to act like it wasn't there either. 

"You realize of course," she added as she tugged the blanket at the foot of the bed and slipped under it, not resisting the urge to curl her toes into the mattress and just enjoying the sensations "That you're going to be recruited into helping me set up again." She made a mock dramatic inspection of his forearms and squeezed one "Good thing you stayed in shape." 

Then she blinked, her stomach growling "Can we raid the kitchen first?" 

And raid they did, chasing each other and making enough noise to wake up Alex Moreau as Nick was serving up a couple of plates of specialty omelets and Julia was serving up glasses of milk. 

They even kept it up until she followed them back to Nick's room, albeit a few decimals lower than they started, but teasing Alex with good natured 'okay mom' comments when she half-jokingly reminded them to keep it down so they weren't waking up the rest of the house. 

Neither one of them caught the look she gave them before she closed the door. One that said that things were finally right for a change and it was all good. 

And after a quick chase that resulted in Nick pinning her to the floor and grinning down at her and claiming he won all the chases so she might as well give up, the 'game' was over. It was something she would have debated -- but it felt too good to be next to him like she was. 

It was reluctant and with a yawn he couldn't stop that Nick pointed out they should at least get a few hours sleep before they had to go pick Derek up. 

Julia couldn't help it and teased him, pointing out that it was him on top and that he'd have to move if he wanted her to. 

His answer was to lay his head down on her shoulder and make himself comfortable, with the intention of teasing her until she nudged him up. 

Something she wasn't about to do. 

She closed her eyes and, unable to fight the urge, she kissed the top of his head and started to stroke his hair. This was where she had longed to be. She wasn't going to move unless he did. 

And Nick was either too tired or didn't want to move because he didn't, and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep holding her, Julia following soon behind as she also succumbed to the late hour. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but Nick stirred and moved his weight off of hers some time later, sheepishly thinking it just might have been uncomfortable for her to have him in that position and moving get them both in a more comfortable position. He looked at her sleeping form, still half asleep himself and gently pulled her to his side, kissing her cheek and whispering the words he had been holding back since he had found her on the beach "I love you." 

Julia frowned in her sleep when he had first moved, unconsciously missing his body next to hers until he had moved and drew her to his side. Then she sighed in her sleep and seemed to curl into him, whispering his name and answering his feelings as she fell back into a deep sleep "..me too." 

He went back to sleep with an expression of more happiness and serenity than he had been able to feel in a very long time. 

He still had the hint of a smile when Julia woke up a little while later, watching him as he slept before calling out his name to try and wake him. The alarm he had set earlier was going off on a nightstand by the bed. 

Nick stirred and pulled her closer, murmuring her name. So she bent down and lightly kissed the lips that had grazed her cheek earlier. 

He woke up then, eyes sleepy but smiling up at her "I could get used to waking up like this." 

Nick wanted to know if she had really meant what she had said in her sleep... or if it were just a whispered reply to a friend and something she wasn't aware of having done. And leaving her long enough to shut off the alarm so as not to wake up anyone else in the house, he hoped to himself that it was the former. 

He turned back toward her and gave her a hand up, searching her gaze. She saw the question in his eyes and knew. 

She stroked his cheek and let her eyes travel his length before looking back into his, her voice low and meaning every word "Of course I love you, Nick. You think I hung out in rubberband land for as long as I had for the scenery?" 

It was said in a tease, to get him to smile again. There was no reason for him to even wonder. It was obvious to her and now to both of them how she felt - how she had felt even before Ireland. 

And if the first tease didn't work, she nudged him and added "Just promise me one thing.. the floor isn't a permanent thing." 

Nick chuckled at that and took her hand, gently kissing it "I would hope it wasn't for the scenery." He teased right back before leaning forward to slowly touch their lips together. As much as he wanted to wrap her into his arms and never let go.. He was still going to give her the chance to back out if she wanted. He'd let her know he wanted her, that he did love her.. but if she wanted to go another pace, he'd abide by it. "And I promise you the floor isn't a permanent thing.. and," he smiled as she returned the kiss and slowly moved to place his forehead against hers before offering "You're more than welcome to share the bed with me." 

He wasn't sure how that really sounded coming out but was sure she took it as he had meant it. That he wanted to be with her, and he kissed her again before slowly drawing away and re-memorizing her features and sharing a quiet grin. 

"Well," Julia murmured after a moment, still in a playful mood with the overwhelming happiness she was feeling "since it's not permanent..." 

She gave him a light push/nudge back onto the bed and landed on top of him before giving him a quick kiss on the nose "There's just that bit about you thinking you win all the chases that needs to be fixed." 

She chuckled when he would have said something and shushed him with another kiss before sighing and admitting quietly "Do you realize how long I've been waiting to be with you like this?" 

She might as well admit it to him... especially since it had been before her death. She had just been extra careful to keep how she felt from him during that time. 

The only person that had known at all was Alex -- both because they were best of friends and because Alex could read her friend's emotions better than most. 

One look and Alex knew the day Julia's feelings for Nick had changed. She remembered that day as she looked down at him and traced one side of his jaw with almost tremulous fingertips "I'm glad I get to tell you now." 

He closed his eyes as she moved her fingers against his skin, only to nod slowly at the picture he kept on the nightstand - one that he had had copied and always kept in his wallet. Then he opened his eyes and looked deep into hers. 

"Me too" he admitted quietly, gently grazing his lips against hers and moving his hands to caress her hips as she laid against him ".. a long time." 

They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other and thankful for the second chance they had been given, feeling their bodies pressed together; a perfect fit. Then, definitely reluctant, Nick grinned and nudged her a little, reminding them both of what had to be done "But.. And as much as I hate to do this right now, we have to get up and get into gear if Derek's going to get home too. How about.. some breakfast?" 

He moved slowly and shifted before they both stood, his fingers lacing with hers and tugging her near to graze his lips against hers. Then they both left the room and went down to the kitchen, each knowing there would come a time that they would be together and feeling a quiet and yet charged anticipation that had them looking at each other and grinning secretively. 

This time the noise that they made, once they reached the kitchen and moved around, was a deliberate attempt to wake people up, even if they were having fun doing it. 

Alex found them in the kitchen minutes later, with Julia on the counter and Nick cooking once again. 

Nick looked at Julia first, all cute in those baggy sweats and T-shirt and knowing she'd have to have something to wear for their 'run' to Ireland, and then Alex before waving them off with the spatula "Go shopping and do your thing. I'll have something cooked up for you by the time you get back." 

Julia grinned and hopped down, giving him a lingering kiss before turning to join Alex. 

Alex said something about needing it because of the things Julia was wearing right now and Julia left defending Nick's choice of workout clothes. 

Nick turned back to the ingredients and started to make himself an omelet. He'd wait until someone showed up or a few minutes before he was sure the girls would return before making anything big. 

And some mud wouldn't be bad either, he thought, putting on some coffee to brew. 

It was during this time, waiting for the eggs to cook and the coffee to brew, that he let himself think about the past few hours' events. 

Julia was back. Short, sweet and to the point, he thought. But the thoughts, the emotions, the memories that came with that thought... they were far from short, but hell yeah, he grinned, they were sweet. 

The way she felt when he had first carried her in... when she had come to... the chasing.... 

He let his mind wander over each aspect, smile growing gentle and eyes warm when he remembered the shower - shameless, Boyle, he mentally chided himself, not serious in the least bit in feeling bad about watching. 

And then later when he had fell asleep against her. 

Julia was back.. And she felt the same way towards him. He didn't care what had happened in the past. Right now he felt like all the wrongs and hurts had just been paid back in full by her return. 

It was the smell of burning eggs that drew his attention back to his surroundings and he laughed at himself, going to salvage what he could of them and deciding to wait to cook anything more until it was near time for them to return. He'd just drink the coffee and let his mind wander more. 

Maybe he should get some new stuff for the bedroom.. He thought, trashing the eggs and washing the skillet before putting it in the dish rack to dry and going to make himself that mug of coffee. Julia's favorite color was dark blue.... 

Both Julia and Alex entered the store and started in on their shopping. Then Alex asked for the details of what had happened since Julia's return and, with a shy but happy grin, Julia told her. 

Then, hesitating, the first outfit in her arms as they made their way to the fitting rooms, Julia asked if Alex had told Nick how Julia had come to feel about him. 

"Nick was really torn up after..." Alex glanced around a moment before answering "He drew into himself and started doing of lot of destructive things. Hurting himself, he didn't really care if he got hurt, not for a long time. I told him some things, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him everything because I was afraid he'd get worse. Having Kat and Rachel around did help some, and he healed, but he's never been the same since. He was already beating himself up with might have beens and knowing might have just made it that much worse." 

They were quiet for a moment before Alex pointed out that it was done and over with and that Julia was back. Even Alex had a sense that Julia's return wasn't a temporary thing - to the point that she jumped right back into shopping and was getting Julia more things to try on., including a dark blue silk pajama set she wiggled her eyebrows at and Julia laughed at. Only Alex could pull off such a goofy expression at any given moment and get anyone to laugh. 

They finished up in record time, even found a suitcase to put some of the clothes Julia might need in Ireland if Derek were to change his mind and not come right back, and they were off on their way back home. 

"I'll be in the Control Room finishing up some stuff," Alex said once they came back and gave Julia a wink before taking a glass of juice and a piece of bacon on her way out of the kitchen "Be sure to come by before you two leave." 

Julia grinned and sat with Nick, who had the food cooked and ready by the time they had entered and they ate, feeding each other and discussing the plans for picking up Derek and just enjoying the other's presence. Neither had been fooled by Alex's hasty exit to give them that time and Julia made a mental note to thank her for it when they got back. 

"So.. when do we leave?" she asked finally, returning the crooked grin Nick gave her as he stood and finished straightening up the kitchen. 

"Soon as you finish up. I can go get the chopper ready if you'll grab a duffle bag with a change of clothes for me?" 

Julia nodded and grinned as she went to do that and, as instructed she reminded herself, to stop by the Control Room, munching on the last strip of bacon as she went. 

Nick watched her go and felt a tightening in his heart and gut that made him smile boyishly. Damn, it was good to have her back. His thoughts started turning toward later, after they had brought Derek back and.... and had to turn his thoughts to something else before he got himself into trouble. He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair and went out back to get the chopper ready. 

He picked up her bag, tested its weight with another grin and headed out to the helicopter. Wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be -- but then again Julia did always just pack what was needed without going into the extras most gals did -- like Alex. The thought made him chuckle as he loaded the bag in and then hopped into the pilot's seat to start the engines and rotors. 

A few minutes later and Julia was in the copilot's seat and they were off. 

The ritual had taken a lot out of him, Derek thought that morning as he woke up and got ready to be picked up. He had managed to get clean -- as well as could be expect that is, considering he had brought only the clothes on his back -- and was anxious to see Julia for himself. Nick had filled him in on how he had found Julia on the beach side of the island and had brought her in, and that he was positive it was in fact her. 

Derek wondered how she had managed to show up there, although he remembered the passage about the spirit's link to this world and figured it was because of the young man's location. 

He would ask her, just to be sure, when they had the time. For now, he would wait for them and then break his fast. It was a kind of 'amen/thanksgiving' that he was keeping now so that Whoever it had been that had allowed her return, He would know that one Derek Rayne was acknowledging and feeling heartfelt relief to the success of the rite. 

Derek's thoughts went back to the different aspects of what was taken out of him with the ceremony and had to admit that the self-guilt he had carried with him because of her death had been exorcised. For that he was also thankful. 

It had also given him some things: a new perspective having to do with his work in the Legacy -- reaffirming his belief that evil doesn't triumph and a more focused intent to make sure it didn't, a promise with Him that he would do his best to carry out that mission and a new will to keep his people protected from harm as they fought alongside him in the battle of light vs. darkness. 

All in all, the experience made Derek stronger. 

Nick and Julia reached Ireland and landed in the town's small airport just on the outskirts of town. It only took a few minutes and Nick was shutting down the chopper and slipping his headphones out before hopping out his side and rounding the front. 

By the time he reached the copilot's side, Julia had the door open and grinned as he lifted her down, kissing the tip of his nose and hugging him. His arms went around her for a moment, the rotors starting to slow their circular motion, and then she shivered, stepping away long enough to reach back and grab her jacket and put it on. She looked back at Nick and returned his grin. 

"It shouldn't take me long to get Derek." Nick explained, the smile softening with just a hint of unease, aimed to the fact he knew how she had felt earlier. 

Julia looked at the scenery around them.. The rolling hills and valleys, and turned back to him, smiling reassurance "I'll be fine, Nick. I'll just stretch my legs here." 

"You sure?" 

For answer she went back into his arms and gave him a long hug and soft kiss "I'm sure." Then she turned him around and barely held off the impulse to give him a swat "Now go and bring the boss back so we can blow this Popsicle stand." 

He chuckled and shook his head, glancing back at her one last time in silent promise and assurance before jogging off. 

Julia stuck her hands into the jacket pockets and looked out toward the wild beauty that was Ireland. 

"So ye'v returned." her gaze snapped toward the front of the chopper where an old man suddenly appeared, his old sea-haggard face showing a toothy grin as he regarded her and stepped closer to her, inspecting her with one squinty eye and one wide-open one that was filled with warmth and curiosity. 

Julia blinked, regarding him with curiosity "Do..do I know you?" 

Maybe he was mistaken... no, most probably, was mistaken would be the right key words. She was going to tell him as much but he waved his hand, as if knowing what she was going to say, and continued talking. 

"The lad did it. I shouldae known the boy was speci'l, even tae th' likes of us. He mus' look a sight thou," the toothy grin again "Three ni'ts wi'out taken a bath 'er eatin'... takes a strong one tae keep th' determination an' see somethin' through like tha'." 

He looked at her again "Li' yerself, lass. Ye mus've held on te the hope tha' they woul' bring ye back... or somethin' equally powerful wa' holdin' ye there." 

Julia just watched the old man, eyes widening at what he was saying before she caught herself and cleared her expression -- or tried to with the topic being spoken about. Who was this man that knew about Derek, herself and the ritual? 

The man turned to regard the same scenery Julia had been looking at seconds ago "Ye'v been giv'n a second chance lass, use it wisely... live it a' ye should'v before the demon took it unfairly." 

He then looked at her again "Th' young man that was wi' th' other.. I hope he be here WI ye? He took yer death especially hard, he did. One could hear his wail clear across th' way. He stirred th' spirits with his mournin' tha' night." 

Nick. Julia's gaze turned to the ground they were standing at. She didn't like to think of him in such pain. 

"Do nae dwell on i' lass," the old man chuckled softly, reminding her "Yer back now and things seem tae be gettin' back th' way it should'v been before the demon hurt ye. Even they ha'v tae obey rules to a point. Fallen from grace and divine both." 

"What's your name?" Julia couldn't help but ask, more than just curious now but not feeling anything by way of worry or a possible danger. The man wouldn't hurt her, of this she was sure. 

He grinned at her again and even laughed before nodding "Good instincts ye ha'v there, lass. The name's Gregory. I be the caretaker of the cemetery here. I care for th' widow's husband and son's final restin' place.. And of the poor unfortunate fool tha' wouldnae listen to th' warnin's given them of the sephlicur -- includin' our own priest, rest their poor souls. 

"Tha's when I met yer Derek Rayne face te face. Warned him as well... They need tae be returned to th' earth." 

His tone turned solemn "Ye be the Guardian of one o' th' keys, lass.. The demon took it from ye w'out gainin' it as he had the others. Tha' helped in bringin' ye back ye know... he took a life tha' was nae forfeit jus' yet. Not fer a long time yet." 

"Ye concentrate on th' chance ye got, lass. Yer off to a good start WI the young pup." He grinned here, a good natured lecherous one that spoke of things of the heart and between a man and a woman. Then he nodded at the scenery "I'm jus' glad yer blood donae run on thi' ground any longer." 

"How do you know all of this, Gregory?" 

"I jus' do, lass. I donae question th' why and I'v only question'd one thing in m' service to the Light. Tha' was yer death. i' shouldnae ha'v happened and now i's been repaired." 

"I was there too, th' night they found ye." He admitted quietly, his expression set in a reluctant remorseful expression "Th'y were both hurt to th' core. Ne'r want tae see tha' kind of hurt comin' from the likes o' them again, lass.. ye take care o' yerself ye hear?" 

Julia nodded without thinking. 

"Ye may remember me, ye may no'." Gregory's next words were quiet, seeming to carry over and around her as she lifted her gaze and looked out into the distance, realizing where it was she was standing "Ye'v surprised th' lot of us by remembering wha' ye have of the oth'r world. Keep the secrets safe w'thin ye." 

She frowned thoughtfully, suddenly realizing something. She was in the field from that night.... 

"Remember no WI th' pain o' death, lass.. bu' with th' knowledge tha' ye'v been given a very rare gift. Use it wisely." 

Her gaze went to where the scarecrow had stood so long ago, eyes unfocused. 

Gregory looked to see the others heading toward their own and took a step back, then another "Take care of yerself, Julia Walker, take care of yerself an' yer own." 

The old man's voice faded away... just as his brief visit had. 

And her mind was remembering..... 

She inhaled quickly, the memories of that day coming back to her and playing again -- except this time not only did she remember her own part in things, but everything after, up until the service the Legacy Members - and Nick in his own way - had held for her. The memories came unbidden and fast and she had to take a step back from the impact of it all. 

It was then she heard Nick's and Derek's voices as they ran toward her. Nick was the first to reach her but Derek was close on his heels. 

* * * * 

Derek saw her and still had to stop and stare for a moment. The ritual had worked. There was proof positive that it had worked and she was smiling with an almost odd greeting. 

Of course it was odd, he thought as they finally reached her and he watched with some measure of surprise and humor as Nick greeted her first in a way he was sure the young man had only dreamed about prior to her return before Derek was given his chance in a much more parental way. 

He hugged her close, unable to find the words but still very glad and thankful to see her. He parted and looked at her for a long moment, smiling quietly. And it was her. Everything within him knew it. It felt.... right. 

Then Julia did a very Julia thing.. And suggested lunch. 

It made him chuckle as she looped her arms through both of theirs and walked between them to the nearest pub. But once there, instead of going inside with them, she pointed to a nearby store and said she'd be back in a flash. 

Derek found that particular use of words humorous but kept it to himself as he entered the pub with Nick. It was odd but he felt a kind of ill at ease with Nick. Up until they had worked on finding the ritual to bring her back neither man had really discussed Julia's death or the fact that both of them had held Derek accountable or responsible for it on some level. 

Now he regarded Nick quietly, ignoring the looks of the locals as they inspected the strangers but kept to themselves. 

Nick turned his gaze from the store Julia had entered and looked at Derek, already knowing what he was probably thinking. 

"She's back Derek," he said pointblank, even with a crooked grin as he looked to see where the waitress was "That's all that matters." 

Derek nodded. Nick wasn't going to hold what had happened in the past against him and it was an unspoken promise between the two that a like situation of separation would be avoided at all costs. 

"It is good to have her back, isn't it?" Derek asked with a crooked grin before giving the younger man a curious, almost fatherly look "And seeing the way you greeted her when we got back I'd say...." 

Nick smirked humorously and looked at him "That I'm not going to sit on my ass waiting and not realizing this time around?" 

Both men laughed at that and Derek sat back, glad to see that kind of expression on Nick's face again. 

He then looked at the rest of the pub, realizing they hadn't even been approached by the waitress for a drink "They don't care much for strangers, do they?" 

Nick had been looking out the window watching Julia return and even winked at her as she got close enough to return it as she turned toward the front door to join them before he turned to look at the scene Derek indicated. 

The door opened and in stepped Julia. And just like that, with Julia entering and barely getting a look before the locals went back to their own thing and heading over to their table, the attitude toward the two men changed. 

Julia gave them a shrug, having picked up on it too and sat down at a chair, giving Nick a quick kiss as she set the package she had down on the floor beside her and looking up in time to place their orders. 

"Ireland is a very strange place." Derek murmured, more to himself than the others. The natives of this country were a strong people, grounded both in faith, superstition and ritual. It was almost as if the Irish folk knew that, in a way, Julia was a product of something within Ireland. 

Which wasn't, he thought as he placed his own order and nodded thanks to the woman that took it, that far from the truth. Julia had died here. She had had to be brought back with the ritual being here. 

He didn't have much time for more introspective thinking as the drinks and food came. But he did have enough time to inhale the smells of the dish he had gotten and give an appreciative smile as he dug in. 

* * * * * * 

"Come on Derek, you can make it." Julia joked when he stood with them after the meal and commented that they could just roll him out to the helicopter he was so full. She nudged him to walk with them as they left. 

He made another comment, along the lines of maybe bringing the cook with them and deciding against it because Maria, the House's part time help, would have him by the ear for moving someone into 'her' kitchen. When one cooked it had better be when she wasn't around. 

None of them saw the old man that had been talking to Julia come out from beside the pub and smile that toothy grin, nor did they hear the comment inside the pub when the man turned and walked away, talking to himself about a job well done for all of them. 

Moments later they were off and heading back home. 

"Alllllleeeexxxx, honnneeeyyyy, we're hooooommmme!" She called out as per her usual way of greeting her friend when they had returned from a mission or task in the past. They had left really early that morning and it was near evening time now. She was ready to slip off of Nick's back, just in case he had it in his mind to try and walk up the stairs with her there at the same time carrying the bags. She didn't mind at all if he dropped the bags to take up later, but she wasn't going to let him take ALL that weight at once. She didn't want him to hurt his back. 

Derek had closed the door behind them and watched the antics with a fatherly kind of smile. It had been a long time since he'd seen it, aside from Kat who had brought a little of that life out of Nick. He wondered how Kat and Julia would get along and could well imagine the two of them taking turns hoping on Nick's back.... 

Who was he fooling? Kat and Julia were sure to hit it off. He suspected the same would be said for Rachel and Julia as well. 

They made it to the foyer where Alex came down and met them and Nick let Julia slide down before looking at Derek "Anything you need us to do, Boss? We need to get to the stores before they close and get some things." 

"Nope, not that I can think of." Derek answered, almost waving them off. 

Nick grinned and opened the closet to take out a couple of motorcycle helmets, handing one to Julia "Thanks, Dad." 

He was going to give Alex a wink and was looking over his shoulder to do just that, remembering his comment from before and calling her Mom, when he opened the door and immediately tensed. Old instincts or whatever but he turned to the door and knew someone was standing there. 

One glance at the gate at the beginning of the drive and he knew whoever the suit was had cleared first inspection. He stepped back and quietly moved Julia to his side and almost behind him as he regarded the man. He didn't know why but he didn't like him on sight. 

Strike one against the guy was when he pulled off his sunglasses and walked in without invitation and gave Julia the once over and without telling them who he was announced he was there to make sure Julia was who she was claiming to be and whether she was fit to continue in the duties she was performing before hand. 

Derek raised on eyebrow, suspecting who sent this one and Alex raised more than her eyebrow as she took up for her friend "What do you mean... ? Of course she's fit to be a part of the team and she IS Julia." 

Their still as of yet known 'guest' smiled and it was nothing near humorous.. in fact it bordered on predatory. And it was aimed at the topic of their discussion. 

"Actually, that's up for debate. Computer expert, investigator and security. Considering those were her duties then and it's been a while since she's performed them, I'd say it's quite logical for the Legacy to want to know if she can still do them." He waited a moment, his voice drool 

"Of course.. That IS if she can prove she's Julia Walker. The rest may be a moot point if the tests come back with something else." He must have realized his slip in not identifying himself and said simply "Mitchell, sent here by the Council to run the tests necessary to determine the result of both concerns felt by many." 

Nick tensed and Julia put her hand on his arm. 

Julia looked from Alex to Derek to Mitchell back to Alex. The look she gave her friend was clear and she knew Alex could tell what she was thinking: She needed to get Nick out of there before Mitchell did something stupid to afford him a good right cross and then some. 

She'd take the tests, whatever they had to be, when she got back... but Nick was already ready to give the new guy a new hole. She looked at both Alex and Derek to see what would happen.. 

"Nick," Alex spoke then, picking up on her friend's look "While you were gone something went haywire with the security system. I spent all day trying to fix the thing, you better go have a look, we need it back online, well..hours ago." 

Okay, so she made it up, but it would get him out of there and going through looking for the imaginary problem should keep him occupied for a little while. Maybe even long enough for them to be able to escort Mister Mitchell and his self righteous self out of the door.... 

Nick gave their unwanted visitor one look before turning to Julia and giving her the helmet and a quick kiss before jogging easily up the stairs. He suspected Alex had made the bug thing up but was going to check it anyway -- and set up a couple of other things too. Derek would most likely put the guy in the sitting room while he had his credentials checked and verified. So that meant Nick was going to make sure all of the cameras and devices were working in that area and the hallway next to it. 

Mitchell watched him leave and then turned to Derek and Julia "Well, now we can find out if the claim is true. If she is in fact Julia Walker or something else." 

"Something else?" Alex felt like she might lose her own temper any moment now. Her jaw tightened and her voice remained calm and soft, but inside she was boiling. "I assure you that this is Julia Walker, but your tests will prove that and I won't expect you to believe it until then. As for the technology, it is not so different that she can't catch up on it. Julia is a very bright woman and it doesn't take SOME people nearly as long as others to learn things." 

Others like you most likely, she thought. She understood he had a job to do, but the guy had a major attitude problem and Alex didn't appreciate that one little bit. 

"And maybe you're too close to the matter not to see the possibility that this could be a fraud." Mitchell pointed out bluntly, giving Derek a curious look as he hadn't said anything yet "Or do you already suspect she's not who she claims to be?" 

He gave Alex another look, one that had an underlying 'tending to an emotional female' quality and waited for the Precept to finally speak. 

Alex was maintaining remarkable restraint and she wasn't even sure how she was managing it. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that it was impolite to refer to people as objects," she said. "And don't presume to know what I'm thinking. Look if you want to run tests, fine let's run them, but if you think you can keep me from being involved in the process you better think again." 

He merely looked at her, a corner of his lips turning up before asking "And we'll know the tests are genuine.....?" 

It was evident he was trying to bait her by pointing out that she was already favorable toward a decision and therefore couldn't be called unbiased. 

"I have never falsified test results or anything else," Alex said coolly. She was beginning to wish that she'd let Nick stay to rip him apart. This guy had to be the most arrogant jerk she'd met in a very long time. "How do WE know that the tests would be accurate if YOU did them alone? None of us know who you are or what your motives might be. And frankly, you aren't doing much to foster good will around here." 

And Derek had had enough. His eyes narrowed "I believe that is more than enough, Mister Mitchell." 

He held out his hand "Your credentials before I start listing the procedures you've violated and remove you from my House. Don't think of smart mouthing me, either. I was defeating demons while you were still in diapers. A mere mortal such as yourself shouldn't be too hard to handle."   
  
It had to be the second time in all of his tenure as Precept he had ever said anything as near to fighting words as he had just then. He didn't miss the irony that the first time was also in reference, or rather, linked in some way to Julia. He gave her a quick look and half smile as the man put the documents into his hand and waited.   
  
Taking his time Derek started opening the first one; the man's passport.   
  
He looked up long enough to spare Mitchell a look and said casually "And you owe my researcher and personal assistant an apology."   
  
The identification looked authentic so he moved to the next one. The Legacy identification.   
  
Mitchell looked at Alex, expression wiped clean. It was obvious he didn't want to do it, but he had to "My apologies, Miss Moreau."   
  
Derek finished with the next ID and flipped open the last; the order papers "Oh and when you cross paths with my CO-security person you owe him one as well." Derek looked up at this and gave the man a small smile "And if he kicks your ass, you'll say your sorry for making him wait."   
  
"Now wait a - "   
  
Derek's sudden expression stopped him in mid-sentence as he handed the documents to Alex "I don't like you, Mister Mitchell. My assistant will verify who you are and then we will proceed. I will call Miz Corrigan, who has had no contact with Miss Walker and she will be the unbiased person you seek.   
  
"But know this, Mister Mitchell," he added quietly "I don't know what it is about you and I can't put my finger on it... but if you so much as twitch wrong in my House, you will be escorted off of our island in less time it took you to come in here and totally disrespect my team. And you'll be lucky if it's just Nick's footprint on your backside when we're done."   
  
"You will wait over there until I am satisfied that you are who you say you are. Mind your manners, Mister Mitchell."   
  
With that Derek straightened and extended his hand toward the sitting room, a pleasant host smile in place, and waited for the man to do as ordered.   
  
Mitchell swallowed a growl, remembering that there were things that had to be done and losing his temper wouldn't accomplish anything, and went into the sitting room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Derek turned to Alex, gaze softened from the harsh look he was giving the agent "If he says one thing to you or the others, let me know. And I was telling him the truth. I don't trust him. Make sure that really is Mitchell's credentials. I'll bring a fingerprint sample up in a moment."   
  
Then he turned to Julia "Go talk to Nick. Right now you may be the one person to calm him down enough to let that Mitchell character into the computer room to get the tests over with."   
  
Julia nodded and started up the stairs, only to pause and pick up the package and then go the rest of the way with Alex.   
  
"And Julia," Derek called up, making both women stop to look "I do believe it is you. But I do have some questions I believe you can answer for me."   
  
Julia smiled then and nodded again before the women left.   
  
Derek turned toward the kitchen and served up a couple of nonalcoholic drinks and brought them to the sitting room. 

* * * * * * 

Alex followed Julia up the stairs glancing back over her shoulder at Derek's retreating form. "If he was even kept after school in second grade, I'll find out about it," she promised then headed towards the control room, glancing at the credentials in her hand. 

"You'd think they'd be a little more selective than THAT,' she said to Julia once they reached the entryway. "You're handling this awfully well. I for one would enjoy seeing Derek drop kick him back to the mainland."   
  
Julia gave her friend a half grin and shrugged "All I ask is that after the tests are done and it shows to be me.. I get to be the one holding the door open. I think I knew the tests were somewhere in my future... just never thought it'd be delivered this way or by such a... well an ass."   
  
Alex was apt to agree and even turned a little to say so when the laser activated and scanned her eye, running the retinal scan through security check and then approving her entry. Then it was Julia's turn.   
  
The laser flashed out and over Julia's right eye, seconds later "Julia Walker, Legacy Member, Retinal Pattern Match."   
  
She blinked and looked at Alex as it let them both in. As soon as they entered they saw Nick look back at them and winking. Julia figured he had put in her retinal scan from before and could only shake her head and grin "You know that Mitchell guy..." 

"Can kiss my ass." Nick drawled while mock fluttering his eye lashes at her and making both women laugh as they came in and got ready for the tests. 

By the time they were done, with all the equipment laid out and ready to be used, Rachel, Mitchell and Derek entered. 

"We'll try and make this as brief as possible.. And painless." Rachel said by way of introduction before smiling softly and shaking the younger woman's hand before pointing out the cot "Rachel Corrigan. You can just lay down and we'll do the footwork while the menfolk watch." 

Julia laid out on the cot with a half grin and winked at Nick, who took a chair to sit beside her during the process, his hand in her right one and gently stroking her fingers whenever possible. 

Personally, Julia couldn't wait to get out of there and have the tests finished. Mitchell gave her the creeps and she hated needles. She closed her eyes when Rachel approached with the vials needed to be filled with blood for the tests. 

She really hated needles...... 

Julia just let her thoughts stray, even as she laced her fingers through Nick's and again said a quiet thank you to the Power that had allowed her to return. She peeked one eye open and slid a look toward Mitchell, who was sitting in a corner watching and barely bit back a gasp as a memory hit her from out of nowhere. 

Rachel looked at Alex, finishing with the last vial, noticing the tight jerk Julia couldn't control. 

Alex mouthed to her 'hates needles' even as she looked at her friend and leaned close. She had given the needles excuse mainly for Mitchell's benefit, just in case he had noticed the quick motion and Rachel accepted the answer for the same reason as she went to go run the tests on the blood samples. 

"What's wrong?" she whispered low to Julia. 

Julia looked at Nick, who was frowning with concern and holding her hand tighter, and returned his hold to assure him she was all right and then turned to Alex, whispering with an expression clearly made for the watching agent's gaze to be taken as wry "Remembered something." 

Alex nodded once and patted her on the shoulder before straightening, knowing she'd be asking her friend for details when they were able to have a private moment. For now she gave Nick a wink and clipped off a small lock of Julia's hair to begin the next phase of testing "You won't miss this a bit." 

It only took a few minutes more and the test results were complete. 

Julia almost laughed at the satisfaction in Alex's tone as she announced them to Mitchell. 

Almost. 

She looked at the man and still couldn't shake the vibes she was getting from him, even as she sat up and rolled down her sleeve, Nick coming around and slipping his arms around her and looking at the guy himself as Mitchell popped off with a 'for now' when Alex asked if he were satisfied. 

She felt Nick's arms tighten around her and knew he was clenching his jaw to keep for telling the guy off -- but Alex didn't hold back all that much and asked unbelievingly "What do you mean 'for now'? She's Julia!" 

Mitchell smirked and picked up his blazer, slipping it on and looking at each, his gaze resting a moment longer on Rachel, who turned around and busied herself with the clean up "She still has to prove she can handle the position. That should take a couple of days and then you won't have to worry about every seeing me again." 

"Promise?" Alex asked under her breath before sticking a piece of paper in his hand with the address of the hotel that had been readied for him. 

It was definitely a dismissal. 

When Mitchell was gone Julia put her arms over Nick's, murmuring to him "Let's get out of here." 

Then she looked at Alex with a silent question. Did she need to stay or was everything taken care of for now? Then she nodded once at the computer terminal "Check on him again, Alex. I don't know what it is, but there's something wrong with him. I can't put my finger on it, but it's there." 

Alex nodded once and sat down, waving both Julia and Nick off with a half smile. It was obvious her friends both wanted out of there and quick, and there really wasn't any need for either to hang around. 

"Where do you want to go?" Nick spoke low, next to Julia's ear and setting his chin on her shoulder, holding her close. 

It had taken just about everything within him not to get up and kick Mitchell out to the curb from the nearest second story window he could come to. Only reason he held back was that he didn't want Julia anymore upset than what she was already. 

Julia leaned her head next to his "Just out of here.. maybe a shower before the food gets here." 

She was pretty sure Derek had ordered the pizzas and if he didn't she would settle for a kitchen raid. But after the testing and the weird feeling Mitchell gave her, she just wanted to get cleaned up. 

Nick grinned and winked before straightening, taking her hand in his and starting out the room "Later you two.. don't eat all the pizza." 

Both Rachel and Alex grinned after him before looking at each other, Rachel nodding at the computer console "How about I chip in to help?" 

Alex accepted and Rachel finished what she was doing and sat at the console next to her, flipping through the physical files Alex had printed out. 

Mitchell looked up at the house as he got to the car and got in, barely keeping the contempt from his expression as he drove off. 

He would enjoy making them all suffer, he thought, his eyes flashing a bright red before setting back into its human brown color. 

And he would have Rachel Corrigan for his own. 

Julia sighed and rolled her shoulders, finally able to relax now that she wasn't under, what she felt like, the microscope. 

Nick gave her a half grin and tugged her toward the bathroom, "Come on, beautiful, let's get you cleaned up and fed." 

She was up for that idea and returned his grin before remembering something "Hold on." 

With that she went back into the bedroom and dug into the backpack they had dropped off earlier and took out the shampoo. Then, curious to know if the delivery people had come, went to check the drawer Nick usually kept T-shirts and sweats in. She smiled when she saw the pair of off-white silk pajamas she had bought from the mall folded carefully to the left and the off-white sleeveless camisole that went with it and carefully took them out, going back into the bathroom. She opened the towel cabinet behind the door, closing the bathroom door to do so, and saw the towels she had also picked out. She paused only a second before pulling two out and putting her clothes on top of the remaining stack so that the steam from the shower wouldn't wrinkle or affect the cloth before she was ready to change into it and tossed one of the towels to Nick "Check it out. Fluffy aren't they?" 

She grinned and put her cheek against it, her grin crooked as she looked at him and then went to turn on the shower. Was he going to stand watch like he had last time or.... 

Nick watched her, a grin playing with his features as she looked at the towel, complimented her on the choice and then stood, setting the towel on top of the sink's counter top. 

Julia finished testing the water and started to straighten, only to breath in slowly when Nick's arms went around her and pulled her slowly back against him, his lips grazing and then trailing a path against the side of her neck before whispering low "Wanna take a shower together?" 

She raised her hand to stroke the side of his neck before turning in his arms and meeting his lips with her own. He had taken off his shirt and she pressed herself to him even as he helped her tug her own off and tossed it with his onto the floor. 

"God, Julia." Nick growled low between kisses, stilling his fingers at the button of her jeans and caressing the skin there "I've waited so long..." 

She trailed her fingers on each side of his face until she was cupping his face, her fingertips in his hair as she kissed him with the same fervor, whispering against his lips and sighing deep in her throat "Make love with me, Nick. Now." 

It was all the encouragement he needed and they finished undressing each other, unwilling to separate long enough except to breathe before they ended up in the shower and the warm water flowed down over them. 

Their bodies came together in a hot but slow myriad of motions as they seemed to breath the other in and enjoyed their long awaited union. Julia felt tears of joy mingling with the rivulets of water as Nick lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him in and holding him close, their lips swollen as they continued to kiss each other and breath words and feelings to the other. 

Nick tasted her tears through the water and cupped her face, trailing his lips gently over her face and eyes to kiss them away before kissing her deeply again. He felt the same way. When he had thought he'd never be able to hold her, see her.... tell her how he felt - here she was, not only there but returning it full-fold. Julia wasn't the only one that was feeling weak-kneed. He had to put his right hand against the wall of the shower as he held her to him and continued to move within her, her body molding against and around him as she accepted him into her and returned the slow thrusts. 

It was enough to make them both shudder as they fought to keep some kind of control, to draw out the sensations they were bringing out of the other, of their bodies moving and yet grazing against each other as they moved each other closer to the edge. 

"Oh, baby," Nick whispered against Julia's left ear, his voice a bare growl of a whisper as he felt himself drawing even near to release "I'm not sure I can hold on..." 

Julia gasped, feeling the same way as she turned her mouth toward his and kissed him deeply, drawing him even deeper inside of her. She didn't want him to wait.. And she definitely wasn't able too either and already felt her body starting to instinctively tighten around him. 

"Nick -" she barely managed to whisper before they both gasped and then moaned as they both found an explosive release. They rode it out, holding on to the other and simply enjoying the fact they had finally been able to come together like this. Neither one of them really acknowledged the water still running over them and stood there looking at one another and just smiling. 

Nick moved just enough to make Julia more comfortable, still holding her and not really having any plans of letting her go any time soon. He moaned low in his throat when the small motion caused him to move inside of her and already brought another response from him. 

"I wonder if we could stay like this forever." Nick murmured, kissing her tenderly with a roguish grin as he felt himself already wanting more. 

For answer, Julia drew him near and returned his kiss with a deep passionate response that had them both exploring more of the other and taking their time in finding another release. 

_It was another hour and a half and having ended their shower a good while before that and having moved to the bedroom and bed within that they finally came out of the bedroom to get some of that pizza, with Julia dressed in her new pjs and Nick in a loose T-shirt and sweats -- and both with wide grins as they shuffled their way barefooted toward the library. _

"Ahh, there you are." Rachel looked up as they entered, both of them acting like kids that had just been caught staying up past their bedtime but not in the least bit sorry. Her lips quirked as they made their way in, both playfully pushing the other and then almost hopping onto the couch across from them before Nick dug in and took a slice of pizza and grinning from ear to ear before taking a big MMMMM bite from it and greeting Kat "Hey, kiddo. Got another one of those?" 

Julia had to blink and stop staring as she saw the girl, somehow knowing that this was the one that she had asked about earlier in the Control Room. Nick slid onto the floor when Kat passed him two cans and opened them both, passing one up to her as he moved to sit between her legs and getting her a slice of pizza. 

"Kat," Nick introduced the two as he put a couple of slices on a plate and raised it for Julia to take, mock grumbling that she better not spill it on his head before continuing "This is Julia. Julia this is Kat, coolest eight year old around." 

Both Kat and Julia laughed at him and looked at the other. It was that easy. As if on cue all of the usual first time meeting jitters was gone and both were asking the other all kinds of questions. 

Even Rachel was impressed. Not many people knew how to put a child at ease so readily but Julia Walker did it naturally. Before long both Kat and Julia were teasing Nick about his cast iron stomach, to which he acted hurt and accused Julia of the same thing with a 'don't you believe what she claims, she match me food for food' to Kat before digging into another slice. 

_Hours later ...._

Everyone having gone to bed and settling down for the night - himself and Julia a couple of hours after they had gotten to their room, was Nick's waking thought as he stirred and grinned to himself - Nick was waking in the pre-dawn hours like he usually did. But instead of rolling out of bed and looking at the picture on the nightstand and going on an early morning run he sighed and gently pulled the still sleeping form next to him close, smelling the light hint of lavender in Julia's hair from their shower the night before. 

He lifted his head enough to look at the foot of the bed and the nearby chair to see both of their would-be pajamas strewn out where they had tossed them during their love making. Nick should have at least laid her pajamas straight somewhere, he thought with a quick boyish grin, pretty silk things that they were... but he had been totally absorbed with being with Julia -- well neither one of them had cared, he grinned softly, laying his head back down and feeling how perfectly she fit against him and how right it all felt. 

"Thank You." He whispered as he just held her to him, feeling so very incredibly lucky to have her back and thankful to whatever the Power called itself that allowed her to return to the people that loved her most. 

He fell asleep like that, the quilt she had bought in Ireland covering them as the next few hours passed by in peaceful slumber. 

Derek had been the first one awake and was already downstairs at the door to let in his early morning caller with a finger to his lips. 

"Wha.." Father Philip Callahan started to ask what the urgency was about Derek's phone call before he blinked at the Precept's instruction and stepped in quietly. 

Just then both Julia and Nick came out of the kitchen laughing, a slice of toast in either's hand and still dressed in pajamas and sweats/T-shirt. They both stopped when they spotted Philip, who could do nothing more for the next minute than to stare. 

Julia blinked and took a bite of her toast, grape jelly on it of course, and then grinned at Philip, "Hullo." 

"Sweet moth'r of god..." Philip breathed before, dropping the briefcase he had been carrying he swooped in and grabbed her up and bear hugged her before turning to Nick to ask incredulously "How...?" 

"Put her down ya big lug." Nick teased him in pretty much the same tone he had said the priest's name the time he had asked Alex where Derek had gone when the rest of them were left to load the helicopter bound for Ireland. But this time the almost animosity he had felt for him was gone, replaced with quiet humor as he gently drew Julia back against him -- who was still grinning and eating her toast even during the 'man handling'. 

Philip did just that, grinning at Nick and knowing he was as happy as he-- "How?" he had to ask again, looking at all three of them for the answer. 

Derek nodded at the stairs for all of them to follow him as he lightly jogged up and into the Control Room "Let's talk about it in here." 

He didn't want anyone else to hear. Traci, who had arrived last night claiming to have been sent by Sloan to do nothing more than watch Julia being tested and Mitchell who had yet to arrive to begin the next phase of the Legacy Member's tests to retain her position in the San Francisco house, were two people he definitely didn't want listening in to this. 

When they reached the Control Room and followed Derek in, having to clear the retinal scan first, they each stopped almost cold at the items sitting within and on the table against the far wall. 

Julia couldn't help it and flinched both physically and emotionally, blinking once as she looked at the sephlicurs and the keys before them. 

Nick was the only one that had seen her reaction and quietly drew his arms around her, his smile from earlier disappearing as he looked at Derek "What the hell are those here for?" 

Derek turned to them apologetically, knowing they each had reasons not to ever want to see the items again "We have to get rid of them as soon as possible and I don't want to keep them around the house now that Julia's back." 

Nick's angry expression softened into understanding. He wanted those damn things out of there too. He hugged Julia to him and knew that she had understood Derek's reasoning and intent as well. She ran her hands over Nick's arms and nodded at the boxes "But how, when they can't be destroyed?" 

Philip looked between the three, wondering if maybe they had all had a study session on the boxes to suddenly come up with this conclusion before looking at Derek for a more detailed answer. 

"We have to hide them again, like the Druids," he answered, deciding to keep Julia's part in their learning of the sephlicur's inability to be destroyed by conventional means to himself "With focus on the keys. Without the keys, the sephlicurs cannot be opened." 

He nodded at Philip "That's where you come in, my friend. We need the keys sanctified once again so that the demon, if it should ever show up again..." 

"Heaven forbid." Philip crossed himself in natural reaction, the others sharing his feeling as he went over to the items and set his case down on a nearby chair "I'll have to read the literature to see if there is a special way of going about this. But of course I'll help." 

Derek nodded once and left him to it, then turned to the other two "And then there's the matter of Mitchell and the one you met last night. For some reason she had been sent to watch the testing." 

Julia frowned at that but continued to listen, with Nick propping his chin on her shoulder and giving Derek his attention as well. 

"Mitchell is coming today to finish with the tests.. if you're up for it of course, Julia." Derek continued, looking at her questioningly. 

"I'm more than ready to get it over with and kick him to the mainland." She half joked in response, her hands over Nick's as Derek nodded and went on. 

"My sentiments exactly and I got a list of the requirements he's to run you through. But I don't want him back in the Control Room. I'll set up an office for his use. Alex is running a scan on his back records now and it should be done by the time she wakes up." 

Julia nudged Nick a little, seeing the time on the corner of the main screen "We promised Kat breakfast." 

Derek raised his eyebrow and gave them a half grin "I take it Kat approves of you two?" 

Nick grinned and, with his arms still around her, turned her to the entrance "Julia charmed her shoes off." 

"She was already barefoot!" Julia called out with a chuckle as they left, both men returning the laugh before Derek turned to Philip and getting down to business "We probably have about four hours before Mitchell shows up. Can you do .. what has to be done?" 

Philip regarded the keys and swallowed somberly "We're about to find out." 

"......... mmmmmm.. goooood foodage." Julia drawled as she took another bite from the stack of pancakes Nick had made, pointing at Kat's stack and asking curiously "Which flavor syrup did you try this time?" 

Kat grinned and took another bite before replying, "Strawberry." 

Julia reached for the blueberry syrup and they both giggled, only to stop in mid-bite as someone rapped loudly on the kitchen door, making both Kat and her blink and look to Nick. Who would be banging on the door this early....? 

Nick went to the door, answering their unspoken question with a growl before opening the door to the guy "Mitchell." 

Mitchell entered and didn't even bother to look his way as he pinned Julia with his gaze "I'm here to start the second half of your tests." 

But, Julia being Julia and not one to take too kindly to how Nick was being treated or the guy's higher than thou attitude, raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly "Then you're early and need to find a place to wait while I take care of some things... including finishing my breakfast." 

With that and Nick actually snickering before winking at her as he walked to stand beside her stool, she stuck a forkful of pancakes in her mouth and chewed with enthusiasm. 

It was then that both Nick and Julia noticed Kat's still expression, unwaveringly directed at Mitchell. 

Julia slid Nick a look and he nodded once and barely before moving to hook his foot around a stool leg and moving it to sit in-between the two ladies. 

The movement broke both the child's and man's look and Mitchell turned his gaze to Julia's before stating "I don't have all day. My time is valuable." 

Julia's left hand went down and slipped into Nick's, the other getting another bite with her fork. She ran her finger over his skin and continued to smile at Mitchell "Funny... so is ours. Want something to eat?" 

She knew there was no way he'd answer yes and that her cheerfulness was wearing on his nerves. She would have said something else but Nick moved her hand a little to the left and let her feel that Kat had taken his other hand. She kept the expression in place but knew that, with that simple contact, Kat was upset by this man's presence. 

"You can meet me in the sitting room. I'll be there as soon as I get dressed." She said, pointing the fork at the door. It was an obvious dismissal and unspoken order. 

And for once, instead of arguing, Mitchell followed it. Neither Julia or Nick missed the quick look he shot Kat before doing so though. 

As soon as the kitchen door swung shut and they heard the sitting room door opening and shutting a little further down the hall Julia turned to Kat, Nick already asking her, "What's up kiddo?" 

Kat looked at them both, her fingertips having straightened to touch Julia's hand too, and her gaze quietly earnest "I don't like him." 

"How about if Nick took you out while I finish with him, so you don't have to be around him?" Julia offered, having already looked up and seeing Nick's expression and acceptance to the idea even before she verbalized it. He had been thinking the same thing. Only now he was looking at her and thinking he didn't like the idea of her with Mitchell either. 

Julia smiled and kissed him before standing "I have a whole House here watching my back. Take Kat out and let her have some fun." 

"Are you sure?" 

Surprisingly, it had been Kat that asked and both adults looked at her before Julia gave her a wink and took her plate to the sink, the others following suit "I'm positive, kiddo... keep Nick in line for me and I'll finish up with mister mojo in the sitting room and we'll be driving Derek crazy by night fall." 

Kat grinned at that, tossing her fork in after her plate and liking those ideas. "Deal." 

Then she tugged on Nick's hand and looked up at them "Get the mushy part over with so we can go!" 

Nick's lips quirked as he reached down and covered her eyes "Fine, then don't look." 

Kat and Julia both laughed at that, the former with giggles and the latter with a muted chuckled as she grinned back at Nick, a warm smile playing at the edges of her lips. 

Nick leaned toward her and took those lips with his own, kissing her slowly before, her fingers reaching up and gently stroking into the hair behind his ears as they kissed, he actually turned Kat - still with her eyes covered - with her back to them and deepened the kiss. 

"Guys..." Kat waited a full minute before sighing expressively, even if she was grinning. 

Both Julia and Nick chuckled and slowly parted, Julia unable to help herself and kissing him softly before grinningly but reluctantly letting him go. Nick started to remove his hand over Kat's eyes but snatched a quick kiss back and then straightened. 

"Let's get out of here and let Julia take care of mister grumpy," he joked, slipping Julia a quick 'but if he gives you any problems...' look and ruffling Kat's hair as he turned her toward the kitchen door to leave "And you can help me with something." 

Kat waved back at Julia and practically hopped at the door, making the other two laugh. She had a feeling she was going to like this 'help' project Nick had mentioned. She couldn't wait to get started! 

"Play safe." Julia called after them as Nick opened the door and winked back at her. It was a saying he used too, something they had always said to each other before having to deal with an aspect in a mission that had the other parting ways to do it. 

"Love you." Nick mouthed before he shut the door and left with Kat. 

Julia smiled at the door and then sobered, thinking of the one waiting for her in the sitting room. And with that thought she headed upstairs to get dressed. 

Alex looked over at Philip for the umpteenth time -- or, more accurately, the sephlicurs and keys he was in the process of blessing. With Julia back and those things out of the vault.... she couldn't help but shudder. She only looked away when the hiss, swoosh sound at the entryway indicated someone's presence. 

"Julia..." she greeted her friend uneasily. 

"It's okay, Alex." Julia assured her with an almost distracted expression "It has to be done... and Mitchell is here already. Just wanted to let you know and I'm going to have him do his testing in the backyard." 

Alex nodded, fully intending on watching to make sure Mitchell didn't pull anything, only to raise an eyebrow at her friend curiously. She knew Julia and the expression the other woman had right then as she studied the information on the screen said she had something on her mind. So she waited for Julia to spill it. 

"What kind of sample is needed for a DNA work up?" 

Alex blinked at the line of questioning but answered anyway "Skin, blood... some hair would be nice." 

Then she looked up at the screen as well and clicked on what Julia was thinking. 

Nothing else had hinted as to Mitchell's attitude or the differing personality that was listed in his files. 

"I better get going." Julia straightened and gave her friend a grim smile "Let Derek know about the idea and could you tell Rachel that Kat is with Nick? They went to town until I'm done with our... 'guest'. Even Kat doesn't like him." 

Alex nodded and watched Julia go. 

No one was keen on Mitchell... and it did say something that Kat, for the most part, was friendly to just about anyone and still felt ill at ease around the man. 

Alex pressed a key on her key pad and stood. She was definitely going to be watching them now... even if it were at a distance so as not to interrupt. She had to keep her eye on her friend. 

The help project had gone off without a hitch and Kat had gotten totally into it, but it was still early too and, purchase in hand - or pocket actually - Kat and Nick had opted for the toy store at the opposite end of the mall. 

After grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary at what they had just done and making Nick laugh at her expression, Kat left him on an isle and had gone to go look at the stuffed animals. 

Nick shook his head and grinned before spotting a video game he knew Julia liked playing and that he had gotten Kat to start playing. He remembered hearing about a cartoon 'date' the girls had. He quirked a grin and started to read the back of the package, keeping his ear open for Kat in case she found something that caught her attention. 

"....... aren't you tired of acting like you're okay with me being the one that can make or break your working with the Legacy yet?" Mitchell asked with a twist of his lips as he got ready to launch another series of blows. 

She was strong and hadn't lost her edge, he admitted... but this was only the physical plain. She wouldn't be able to stand against him once he unleashed his powers. 

Of course, he added, tightening his fists as he raised them in readiness, that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy landing a few blows on her once she gave him an opening. 

"Aren't you tired of acting like you're testing me without prejudism?" Julia asked in response, only to meet and deflect his next series of punches and would-be sweeps and landing a couple of hits herself. 

Mitchell growled, rubbing his chin where her last jab had met its mark. He shook his head and got ready to launch another series of hits and kicks "Face it, Walker. Your problem is that you aren't going to get a fair evaluation from this House. Sleeping with one of the House's favorites and worming your way into the Corrigans' good graces? A piece of ass will go a long WA -- umph!" 

He landed on his back as she shot out and landed two punches: a fist to his mouth and then shooting her other arm up, specifically her elbow, sharply into the bottom of his jaw. He barely caught himself before his eyes would have flashed and the rage encompassing him as Alex's and Rachel's voices yelled out to them. 

They had obviously picked up on the fact the 'test' had taken a turn and were running out to help their friend. 

Mitchell rubbed his jaw and sneered up at her before they reached them. "What.. realizing being Nick's bitch is the reason you're being accepted around here?" 

"No." Julia replied as she reached down and picked up her towel, tossing it at him as she got up "but you're a bastard for trying to degrade them because you have a personal problem with me." 

He wiped the blood from his mouth as he stood, his laugh short and humorless. She was going to find out just how much of a personal problem he had with her. His gaze swept over her. His expression speaking for itself as the other two finally reached them. 

"What in the hell is going on here?" Alex asked, looking at Mitchell with angry dark eyes. 

"Your girl here didn't agree with something I said." He answered by way of silently reintegrating what he had told Julia seconds before. He used Julia's towel to wipe his mouth again without thinking about it and regarded Rachel "Do you think it would be too much trouble to get some ice for this while I make a phone call?" 

"Make it and get out." Alex told him "And don't come back." 

"Oh, yes ma'am." Mitchell mock saluted her and headed toward the house. 

"I wouldn't leave him alone in the house," Julia warned, Rachel offering to go watch and then escort him out, Derek following. Then she handed the towel to Alex, a grim expression in place "Here's a little something to test." 

Alex accepted the towel Julia had slipped away from Mitchell and then chuckled "And someone had doubts you wouldn't be able to do your job. Come on." 

Julia followed her in but stopped off at the kitchen to get her own dish towel and try and clean up the scrapes she had gotten "I'll be right up." 

Alex nodded and went ahead, not even bothering to stop at the front door to see that Rachel and Derek were walking Mitchell out to his car. 

_Moments before......._

Kat had been walking down the center isle, the part where the space alien dolls, figurines and models were at. Some of them were cute, some were just gross. 

She let her fingers trail down the isle, lightly touching some of them and skipping over the others. 

That was.. until she reached one particularly nasty looking figure that had glowing red eyes..... 

.......the flash came suddenly and mad the young girl flinch with it. It was her mom and Alex and they were both crying out in pain. The emotions that came with that vision and the cold feelings with it made Kat gasp and yell out for Nick, not caring who say or heard her as Nick rounded the corner to see what was wrong before catching her when she flung herself into his arms. 

"I want to go home.. take me to the house!" she said into his jacket, hugging him tight "Please, Nick I want to go to the house.. I want my mom." 

Nick was at a loss as to why Kat was upset and she wouldn't tell him anything past wanting to get to her mom, so he held on to her and carried her out to the car "It's okay honey.. we're going home now. You're okay." 

By the time they got to the house and were pulling up, Nick had a pretty good idea that Kat wasn't the only one upset. He watched as he parked the car and saw from his rear view mirror that Derek was walking Mitchell out to the car and had a scowl on his face. 

Kat hopped out of the car once it stopped moving and Nick looked after her as she ran in, already calling out to her mother. He would have gone after her under ordinary circumstances but he didn't want to leave Derek alone with the creep either. So he got out of the car and closed the door, walking behind the Mustang and toward Derek as the other man's car drove off and Derek headed back. 

Nick nodded at the already retreating car as Derek caught up to him "What happened?" 

Derek told him, his jaw clenching as he relayed the deliberate blows he landed on Julia. 

"Son of a -" Nick turned toward the house and pushed open the door, ignoring the slam it made against the wall behind it as he called out for Julia. 

Derek followed thinking he should have used more finesse in telling the younger man but not really blaming him for his reaction. 

Julia's head peeked out from the second story landing. She had been going upstairs when Nick yelled. And by her expression she had already expected his behavior, a small rueful smile playing on her lips as she answered "I'm here." 

He took the stairs two at a time and caught up with her, his gaze raking her form to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt before hugging her close and then grimacing at the scrape at her temple. 

"I'm okay, Nick." She smiled sheepishly, even as he gently ran his fingers around the slight wound and then turned her toward the stairs to go get it tended to "You should see the other guy." 

Nick chuckled and put her in a mock choke hold before kissing other temple "I can imagine. I thought I said I wanted to be in on his ass kicking, honey?" 

Julia grinned crookedly and shook her head before his hold shifted and he draped his arm about her waist "How about you get next hit?" 

"Definitely a deal." 

They gave each other a kiss and Derek walked by them, pointing upstairs toward the Control Room to let them know where he could be found, then he left. 

"Think he minds me getting all mushy with you, Mister Boyle?" Julia teased as Nick moved her back up against the stairwell banister with an arm on either side of her holding on to the railing. 

Nick leaned in and caught her lips with his own, kissing her deeply before parting enough to half whisper "I'd mind if you didn't, Miss Walker." 

They were flush against each other and it was obvious how they were both feeling right then. Nick shifted his lips to graze along her jaw and neck, even as her fingers traced through his hair and her breath caught, whispering his name. 

The front door opened as someone entered and they must have caught sight of the two considering their next words were "..uh.. Nick...?" 

"Go away, Philip, I'm busy." The younger man said, smiling against Julia and chuckling softly when she gently whapped his arm and called him a meanie. 

Philip walked up the stairs and cleared his throat, totally in priest mode "I c'n see tha' Nick. If'n ye'll excuse me I'll be in the Control Room finishing up there." 

They both watched him leave before they turned to each other, snuck a quick kiss and Julia suggested they go check on Kat. 

"Yeah, she was pretty upset," Nick admitted with a small grimace as they straightened, but not before he snagged one more kiss and then laced his fingers with hers as they started back down the stairs "Wouldn't tell me why or what happened.. just had to get back here. That and there's a first aid kit in there too." 

Julia squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, both because she knew it probably upset him that Kat hadn't opened up about it and that he was still thinking about the scrape. 

Derek looked up as Philip entered before returning to the records Alex had called up. The computer was processing the blood sample Julia had gotten and he wanted to have a look through the man's files himself, to see if he couldn't find something. Looking at it now, he seriously doubted it though. Alex, as usual, had been thorough in the search. His lips twitched at that. 

Philip went back to completing his task, which at this point was just to 'test' the objects in making sure the sanctification was pure. He had finished the process before having gone out for a much needed breath of fresh air. He was sure the others felt it as well but there was still something very unsettling about having these out and Julia here so nearby. He was glad Derek was getting rid of them, that was for sure. 

"So," Philip commented when the tests were done and going over to the two "has anyone tol' Sloan abou' th' upcomin' marriage?" 

"... I'm telling you, Alex was near to laughing in front of all of those rich socials, it was hilarious." Nick finished the tale of the 'snail' incident as he chuckled in memory. Kat had refused to talk about whatever it was that had upset her but Julia had been able to run her through the same exercise as before and calming her down some - enough for Nick to pick a subject he knew would help distract the girl even more from whatever had happened at the toy store. The 'snail' incident was an annual party held by the Luna Foundation for fund raising and how one French chef had replaced meatballs with snails and hadn't told anyone it had been done -- and the one person that had found out about it too late for herself but before it could have been served to the others out in the dining hall. 

He grinned and popped a grape in his mouth, looking at the one that had found out before winking teasingly. 

Kat looked at Julia, remembering last night "That's why you wouldn't eat the pizza with the mushrooms?" 

Then she thought about it, only to blink "They do look like meatballs in a way." 

Julia held out her hands to Kat, as if saying 'eureka!' and continuing the tale "Finally, someone realizes. But you know what was really bad about it? What really made me creepy toward mushrooms?" 

Kat shook her head, into the tale "What..?" 

Julia leaned in and mock whispered "I had already taken a couple of bites and was trying to figure out why it tasted so odd.... and one of those things started moving inside the pot." 

"Ewwwww." Kat squinched her nose and made a face, even as Nick chuckled at the memory. It had been a sight to see - Julia running to the trash and spitting out what she had had in her mouth, drinking glass after glass of water and Alex trying to keep the laughter to a bare minimum so as not to alert those outside waiting for dinner "Poor Julia.. yuck! How does your head feel?" 

Nick had put hydrogen peroxide and a Band-Aid on it when they had first come in and Julia waved it off "Feels fine." 

The telephone rang, two short bursts that signaled it was a call from upstairs. Nick excused himself to go answer it and the girls continued to talk, with Kat admitting her mom hated that stuff called escar-something but was really snail eggs. 

"Snail eggs." Kat whispered to the both of them, completely understanding why her mom wouldn't like eating something like that "People actually _eat_ that, double yuck." 

Nick came back and nodded his head toward the kitchen door that lead to the rest of the house. It was obvious they had been called upstairs but that he didn't want to bring it up in front of Kat. He had kept himself behind her while signaling Julia and now came back around to his chair and pushed it back under the table. 

"Derek's called us to work, kiddo." He explained before ruffling her hair "But if you're really good... I'll tell you my food horror story and how hard Julia got to laugh at it." 

Kat grinned at both of them, remembering the thing she had helped Nick with earlier "Okay.. But can I be there for the other thing too?" 

Nick chuckled and winked "I'll sneak you in but no telling until it's time." 

Both Rachel and Julia blinked at that. Obviously the two had something planned and were keeping it to themselves. 

Nick waved at Rachel and tugged Julia after him, both Kat and he wearing matching grins as they went. 

"You going to keep it a secret?" both Julia and Rachel asked to their prospective persons - Julia as they were going up the stairs and Rachel to Kat as her daughter started cleaning up the table. 

And without rehearsing and unknowing that the other was saying the same thing both Kat and Nick answered "For now... can't spoil the surprise." 

Then when Kat finished and stood grinning and practically hopping in front of her mom she voiced the idea she had just come up with. 

"Mom, can we cook dinner tonight? Tacos. And... desert." 

Rachel lifted an eyebrow and listened "What's for desert." 

Kat described what she was thinking and seconds later Rachel was laughing and agreeing, even getting her purse so that they could go into town and get the items needed for it. 

Rachel left the others a note to let them know where they had gone and the two left a couple of minutes later and with Kat in a better mood than earlier and even distracted enough to turn her thoughts to other things. 

Derek looked up as the two entered, the expression on his face making them both pause for a second before looking at the main screen. 

Mitchell's blood sample had been complete. 

"I knew it." Julia breathed as she read the results and they came in closer to the others, Derek passing her the printed out version and Nick reading over her shoulder as she sat at the console next to Alex. 

The demon was back. 

"He was here before you, Julia." Derek started, just in case the woman thought it had something to do with the ritual performed to bring her back, Nick's hand tightening on her shoulder. 

Julia nodded and put her hand over Nick's to show she knew what Derek said was true, reading the three days the man couldn't be accounted for and that it had been prior to Derek going to Ireland. 

It had, she admitted to herself as she continued to read, crossed her mind as soon as she had seen the results. But she had read on and had already put the time table together in her head and even now was breathing a silent sigh of relief. 

But then another thought occurred to her. 

She looked up at regarded their Precept before asking "Do you think that's part of the reason the ritual worked?" 

"You mean because he hadn't truly won the key from you?" 

She nodded and Derek regarded the screen again, having pulled up the old files beside the new "At a guess, I would say maybe... but to be honest...... I sincerely doubt it." 

He looked at her and explained further "Because he hadn't won the key from you truly I would think the Light would have kept you away..... He wouldn't be able to win it from you if you were still there. I truly believe They allowed you back to right a wrong in your death. Perhaps it was to help now, considering your new knowledge of the sephlicurs, but there were alternatives to keeping the key safe than your return." 

Which made sense, she thought, tracing her hand slowly against Nick's before looking up at him to see how he was taking all of this. 

"They let you come back." He said, his gaze locking with hers and his thumb reaching over to caress her neck "That's all I know and all I care about. We kill the demon, send him back to hell and get back to our lives." 

"Isn't that cute?" Alex teased, chin in hand when Nick followed words with action and gave Julia a quick kiss before looking at their 'captive audience', his grin crooked. 

"Yeah yeah yeah," he replied with quiet humor as he took the rolling chair behind Julia and sat down, propping his chin on Julia's shoulder and nodding up at Derek "So what do we do now, Boss?" 

"You and Julia to go to the hotel and make sure he's there." Derek answered, nodding at the two before looking at the keys, wondering if he should... "Keep an eye out for him but don't initiate contact." 

Both of them nodded but Julia was already regarding the objects and stated the obvious "We have to .. take the keys." 

Derek looked at her and she felt Nick's hand tightening on her shoulder in reaction before trying to relax. It was clear, what both men wanted to say. But it was equally clear what had to be done and that it was, at this moment, out of their hands. So Julia stood and rubbed Nick's hand one more time before moving over to the table and lowering the field. 

She lifted her hand, hesitating as she remembered what the man in Ireland said and then completing the movement and picking up the jade key, her voice quiet "He said I was its guardian..." 

Derek raised an eyebrow at this, catching her words "Who did?" 

Julia blinked and turned to him, putting the strong leather cord the key was attached to around her neck "Gregory.. The field keeper in Ireland." 

She didn't want to say grave keeper.. It was just too..... it just didn't mix with the current subject. 

Derek turned toward the computer main screen with a thoughtful expression as Alex and then Philip followed Julia's lead and took up their own keys. Then he turned back and went to pick up his. 

The only one left was Nick's and they each turned to him as he faced Julia, expression showing how he felt even as he aimed his words at Derek, a promise he hoped like hell he wouldn't have to keep but one he would if the stakes were down. 

"I hate this damn thing and everything it has caused us but I'll be damned if I let anything take it from me again unless it comes to choosing between you and the key." 

The muscle in Nick's jaw was ticking and his gaze was glued to Julia's. He didn't know what Derek would think about that but that was the way he felt. He lost Julia once and wasn't going to lose her again. He went over and picked up the chain, gripping it in his hand and looking deep into her eyes. 

No one could fault him for feeling the way he did -- none of them, if given the choice - wouldn't have wanted to deal with this now. But they weren't being given the chance to debate it or find alternatives. The demon was in their realm. 

Julia reached out to him, her fingers grazing his before surrounding them and putting the chain around his neck, her voice low as she stepped into his arms and hugged him close "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't come to that." 

Derek turned to the other two, giving Julia and Nick a moment "Why don't you two go keep Rachel and Kat company. Alex.. I suggest you take Rachel to another room and let her know what is going on. Philip can keep Kat company until you two return." 

They nodded, looked back at the couple that were talking quietly to each other and then left. 

"I can't lose you again, Julia," Nick whispered to her hoarsely, his lips grazing her forehead as he held her close "god,, honey... if I do." 

Julia returned the embrace, her voice as low and intense "You aren't going to lose me. We didn't come this far just to be cheated out of at least fifty years driving each other cray you know." 

Nick chuckled low and inhaled deeply. With her there he felt like they could defeat just about anything thrown their way. He prayed to God that he wasn't being foolish and that they'd make it through this. 

He looked up at the ceiling and asked the 'Guy upstairs' something that only He and Nick would know. If Julia was taken this time -- Nick wanted to go with her, plain and simple. It was with this request he kissed the top of Julia's head and winked at her, as ready as he was going to be to get in dealing with this latest danger. 

"So," he turned to Derek, slipping his hand into Julia's with a gentle squeeze she returned "We stake the guy's room and report back to you. Anything else?" 

"Be careful." Derek told them both, the only thing he could say considering. He knew he should have and be against what Nick had said in regards to the key and it's safety... but he couldn't blame the man for feeling the way he did. Put in the same position he wasn't so sure he'd do or feel differently himself. 

"Let's go." Julia nodded and tugged him a little toward the entryway, waving once at Derek with a promise of checking in every half hour. 

They reached the store and Kat was practically hopping, grinning with the surprise they were planning "This is going to be sooo cool." 

Rachel could only laugh as she reached her side and they headed in, careful of the traffic in the parking lot. 

Mitchell knelt before the still unused bed and slipped into the astral trance, focusing his mind on the Legacy House that held his enemies and a soul and body he could use for his purposes.... 

...and he found it by way of Traci. 

Homing in on the visitor to the House and the darkness she had once touched and still had an impression within her, Mitchell was drawn to her like a magnet. It was little to no time or effort to forcing his will onto hers and finally taking over. 

Minutes later and without notice, Traci left the house and drove off, only to show up at the grocery store some minutes later and entering to follow Mitchell's silent demand, her gaze locking on to Kat as she sat in a chair next to the bakery and eating to what looked like a cupcake with a snail on top. A quick look around showed that Rachel was standing in line waiting to purchase the items Kat had picked out for dinner. 

* * * * * * * 

_Philip had gone back upstairs minutes earlier, reporting that both Rachel and Kat had left and giving Derek the note Rachel had left while Alex tried to reach them on Rachel's cell phone._

_"Go to the store and have Alex take Rachel aside," Derek instructed him, both Julia and Nick having already left "Show her the key. She'll know."_

_Philip nodded once, a small muscle in his jaw ticking as he left. He was sure that had been something Derek hadn't wanted to get into so soon with the psychiatrist - especially considering her involvement in the first clash, but he also knew that they couldn't keep her ignorant of what was happening either._

* * * * * * 

Rachel was in line and had let Kat go to check on her daughter's planned surprise for later that night. She was smiling at something the lady said in front of her and then looking toward the front of the shop when Alex, of all people, spotted her and called out her name. 

"Well this is a nice surprise," she quipped as Alex came over, her gaze drifting over to where Kat was standing before catching sight of a woman holding Kat in front of her -- and the words she read forming on the woman's lips made her stiffen, even as she made herself relax because of the warning quickly being issued by the others not to draw attention to herself or Kat. 

Rachel's gaze dropped to her daughter's, locking with the frightened gaze that looked back at her. 

Don't call out for help, don't alert anyone, don't do anything or Kat will pay. Get rid of the others. 

Rachel looked at Alex and then pointed to an isle at a distance, not really catching on to the 'others' part, only knowing her daughter's life was at stake."I forgot crackers. Would you mind getting me a box?" 

Alex shrugged and went "Sure, no problem. Be right back." 

But when she returned..... 

"Philip, Rachel's gone!" Alex dropped the crackers on the end of the grocery isle and went looking for the Priest, Philip having gone to look on the other side of the store when they had first arrived. 

She ran into him as he followed her voice and they went back to the front of the store. 

"Did ye see Kat?" he asked, looking around, dark gaze intent as he pulled a cellphone from his coat and handed it to her "I'm going te get the van and come around th' front. I don't see either o' them. Call Derek and let him know what's happenin'." 

Alex shook her head to his first question and nodded once at the instruction and did just that, her dark brown eyes filled with worry. 

* * * * * * * 

Julia and Nick had arrived at the hotel and were making their way toward the hotel room Mitchell had been assigned. 

Nick peeked a look at her and saw her priming her Barreta before tucking it back into the small of her back. He had done the same with his weapon. 

"Nick!" Julia whispered to him suddenly, Mitchell leaving his room but not having spotted them yet. 

That was when Mitchell spotted them, eyes flashing red in no effort to hide what he was anymore. They were the only ones in the hallway and the demon was already in action, charging them both. 

He had just led Traci to the store and had Kat in his/her possession and he was going to meet them when he spotted the two. With a growl of outrage for being interrupted in his plan he struck out at Nick and sent him flying into the nearest room - straight through the door and the middle of the unoccupied space. 

Mitchell already had his hand wrapped around Julia's neck by the time her fingertips were touching her gun and she was already taking flight back down toward his room as she had it out and firing in answer. She got off two shots before her body met the hard wall and jarred the weapon from her grasp. 

The next howl to leave his mouth was one of pain as her shots met their mark in his shoulder and upper chest. But that didn't stop him from rushing her, again grabbing her by the neck and then slamming her into his room against the next, nearest wall. 

She winced at the strength of his hold and the nails he dragged against her flesh as he reached for and tore at her shirt, his hot breath breathing on the lacerations as he ran the tip of his demon forked tongue against the side of her neck. 

"This is nice.. although I would have preferred to have your boyfriend watch." He hissed cooly, moving his hand to squeeze her ribs just below her breast and move upwards, his hold on her cruel and hard "I was thinking of whether I wanted you or Alex to bring my child into this world... you lucked out. Looks like I get to finish what I started in the field." 

The memory flashed of what he had tried then, making her gasp with the force of it and the act Mitchell was trying to perform now. It also spurred her on to doubling her efforts in trying to get away from him. 

"Let.. GO.. of - ME!" she hissed against the burning sensation the cuts on her chest, just below her shoulder, caused, even as he reached down and started to pull against the waist of her jeans, adding more near-claw marks in his wake. 

"Ah, come on bitch.. you give it to Nicky boy.. give it to me!" Mitchell hissed into her ear with a half laugh half grunt as the button popped off and the zipper was opened. He started to pull the side of her jeans down when two things happened - Julia got enough space between them to lift her booted feet against him and, with an angry growl of his own coming from the doorway, Nick Boyle slammed a shovel into the side of Mitchell's face at seeing what the demon was attempting with a resounding 'thang!' as metal met flesh. 

With Julia's pushing and Nick's vicious blow Mitchell fell and hit the floor hard, dropping Julia in his haste to land with a hard grunt as he stumbled to try and make his escape. 

But neither of the combatants stayed still. 

It was a rage Nick had never felt before that had him going after Mitchell again, swinging the shovel so hard into the man/demon's face as it stood that it broke the handle in two and literally sent Mitchell crashing out of the patio sliding door window as blood spurted from its nose and mouth. Nick had lost it when he had seen Julia being attacked and wasn't giving the bastard a chance to touch her again as he once against started toward where the demon had landed. It was the sound of Julia's gun going off that snapped him out of it as, having reached it and turning, she unloaded the remainder of her rounds into the back of the thing now running away from them. 

"Come on!" Nick dropped the handle and grabbed her hand before sprinting out the opposite way and toward the car, not wanting to be caught themselves by the cops or someone else that would try to stop them before they could catch the thing on foot. 

Julia followed, keeping up, and changed out the cartridges as they made it to the Mustang. 

"So much for no contact." She quipped grimly as they got into the car and the engine roared to life, Nick keeping tight control over the vehicle as they peeled out of the parking lot and onto the street beyond. 

"No kidding." He retorted, gaze intent on spotting the guy "Where is he?" 

Julia was looking too, ignoring her body's protest as she strapped herself in and scanned the area. 

Nick slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel with a muttered curse, even as Julia flipped the cellphone that had been laying on the seat between them to report to Derek. 

Mitchell must have used his demon abilities because he was no where in sight. 

Julia pulled the cell phone from the duffle bag and was already hitting speed dial even as Nick continued to scour the area with intent burning eyes. 

"...yeah, okay." Julia was finishing up with Derek, her expression tense as was her tone. Whatever the Precept had just told her upset her even more, even as she tried to keep a lid on it "We're on our way back - damn! Derek? Derek!" 

She shot Nick a look as she heard the sound of crashing and the demon's angry words "Mitchell's there!" 

"Hold on." Nick ordered as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor and they took off. 

The second line rang on Julia's phone and it flashed Alex's number so she switched over, barking orders before flipping back to the line she had had Derek on. To Alex: "Get to the House, Mitchell's there." On Derek's line........ sudden silence. She swallowed hard as she then heard someone picking up the phone. 

"Derek's unavailable right now.... but I'm sure you already know that, don't you bitch?" Mitchell spoke into the receiver, his nose broken and dried blood down the front of his shirt and pants "Come and find me, Julia. We have unfinished business. This time I'll take you and let Nick watch while he's dying." 

The phone went dead and Julia hung up, eyes snapping with quiet anger. She'd kill him before she'd let him hurt Nick or anyone else -- or, she added with a determination she knew neither Nick nor anyone else would want to hear from her, she would die trying. 

They were fast approaching the ferry and Julia looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Philip and Alex on their tail. 

The water was already choppy and both Nick and Philip had to do some serious convincing to get the owner to take them across but Julia and Alex each sat quietly in the passenger seats of their respective vehicles and soon the ferry was moving along, albeit a somewhat rough path, but getting to the island neverless. 

Neither Nick nor Philip waited until the ferry completed its docking before they were taking off toward its ramp of the road beyond and all Alex or Julia could do was hang on as they sped forward. 

Mitchell turned to Rachel, extending his hand to her "It's simple, Rachel. If you want Kat to live, be mine. If not..." 

He left the rest unspoken but it was obvious what he meant and the woman looked at him, her hand already raising. She couldn't lose her baby girl. Kat was all she had left of Patrick and Connor - of their immediate family. And Kat was her child. 

Traci stood in the corner of the roof, having brought the girl up as well as the unconscious Derek Rayne. The sephlicurs had also been brought up and were set up and already glowing as Mitchell waited for Rachel's decision. 

"No, mommy, don't!" Kat cried out, her voice muted against the field that surrounded her and making it almost impossible for her to move around. She watched with horror as her her mom put her hand into Mitchell's and accepted his offer. She couldn't help it and she started to cry. 

Because the girl didn't see Mitchell. Hadn't seen who he truly was since he arrived on the roof with her mother. 

The face she saw before her and even then looked back at her with an evil sneer, was none other-- 

-- than Julia Walker in demon form.

The real Julia Walker was just finished with loading Nick's gun with ammo and handing it back to him as he yanked the steering wheel hard to the right when they reached the House's gate and speeding through. 

Julia looked up and saw where the storm was pinpointed and nodded at the roof for Nick to see. They came to a screeching halt and were hopping out of the car with Philip and Alex stopping right next to them and doing the same as they all looked up at the paranormal activity on the roof. 

Nick lowered his gaze, jaw clenched as he remembered the last time, then his gaze went to Julia. 

"I love you." She mouthed, already having looked down and knowing she would meet his gaze. She knew he was remembering and knew the only thing they could do right now to save their friends was face the demon and defeat him once and for all. 

And she knew that this would be the last time they would have to face the demon. With the same inner 'knowing' she had about the sephlicurs while she was being given the tests to prove who she was. Three times. If the demon was defeated three times it would be sent for all eternity to hell and trapped, unable to leave again. 

"Julia?" Alex asked as she came up behind her friend, having caught a glimpse of the woman's expression just then. 

Julia looked back at her and smiled assurances before glancing back at Nick who was mouthing back his response and making sure his gun was prepped. 

She had to get to the library and motioned for Alex to follow as she rounded the car and made it to Nick's side, telling him the same. 

"Play safe." Nick gave her a rough, quick kiss, his gaze filled with barely restrained worry, anger and frustration. He couldn't lose her again. Damnit he wouldn't lose her again. 

Loud exploding thunder ripped across the sky above, making all four of them look up in reaction. 

"Let's go!" Philip called out as he finally joined them. He and Nick would go up on the rooftop until the other two could join them.. from there..... 

Only thing to do was go and find out. They still had their keys. Surely that was a good thing. 

They each nodded and headed into the house, taking the stairs where they split up on the second floor, Nick and Philip headed toward the library and Julia and Alex toward the library. 

And much like it had the first time, the house was filled with the sound and feel of gusts of winds that fought against them from progressing. 

Julia reached the library first and started to look around. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew that it was here. She looked this way and that as the wind picked up in volume, making her hair whip back behind her. 

Something moved behind her and Alex started forward to warn her. 

"No." Rachel Corrigan was suddenly there, even as Julia turned and saw the woman pick Alex up by the neck and slam her into the wall, choking her friend. 

"Alex -!" Julia took one step forward and was pushed back by something before the library doors slammed shut between the three women. 

Julia looked around frantically, calling out even as Alex tried to reason and reach Rachel through the demon's influence. 

"Where are you? How do we stop this thing??" 

"Rachel, you don't want to do this..." 

The form that had pushed Julia started to form before her. 

"You." She said, recognizing him instantly. 

"I have to..." Rachel said in a mono-drone, the thought of her baby girl keeping Mitchell's hold over her firm. "He'll hurt her." 

Julia faced the figure, blue eyes intense, ready, as she spoke quietly "Tell me what I have to do." 

"Innocence of a child...." both the figure and Rachel murmured simultaneously. 

"....Innocence of a child...." 

Alex coughed against the hold Rachel had on her, desperately trying to find some kind of relief by putting her feet against the wall and pushing up as she gasped out "Where's... Kat...?" 

Just then the door to the basement exploded open and both women looked back to see Nick and Philip being pushed back, now with Kat in hand. Somehow either Kat had managed to escape or they had gotten her off of the roof. 

As it were, it had been Kat that had gotten herself out of the field but not knowing how. And now she hid behind Nick, only to spot her mother and gasp with shock and call out. 

"Mommy, no! Alex is our friend. You're hurting her!" 

Rachel's gaze fell onto her daughter and for the first time since accepting Mitchell's hand her gaze seemed to have life as they faltered against his mental hold. 

But then there he was, in the door, and approaching the two men that would have tried to stop him. 

"I won't." Julia's sudden and even louder yell stopped all of them in their tracks as they turned toward the library doors that now slammed open "I won't use Kat that way. I won't risk her life! You can't make me - do you hear me? I won't let him hurt the ones I love! I'll DIE first!!" 

"That can be arrainged." Mitchell smiled cruelly "Again." 

One moment he was standing in front of Nick and Patrick, with the former having had his gun out, ready and aimed for the demon's chest and the next he was phasing out and back in and now walking past Alex and Rachel and headed toward Julia, who stood suddenly watching him, Derek's sword in her hand. 

Julia couldn't look away from the approaching demon and couldn't explain why Derek's sword - which was usually held over the mantel place that she hadn't even been near, was suddenly in her hand. But she tested her grip on it as Mitchell approached and got ready. 

A growl of outrage and fear started to build up inside Nick and he felt himself going after the bastard before he even consciously gave his legs the command to run. 

Not again! the words kept pounding into his skull. He was NOT going to lose Julia again! 

He didn't even register the warning cries behind him as, almost reaching the demon and an angle he could open fire without hurting someone else, he raised his gun.......... and was sent flying the rest of the way and to the far wall of the library, slamming so hard that the books from the shelf next to him actually shook. 

"Rachel, come here." Mitchell looked back at her while Julia rushed to Nick's side to check on him. 

The hold around Alex's throat had started to loosen, first when Rachel had heard Julia's oath to die if need be and then at her own daughter's protest. But now, with Mitchell there and his hold still over her and guiding her actions, she moved with Alex still in hand and half pulled the woman after her. 

"Mommy, nooooo!" Kat screamed when she realized her mother was going toward the bad man and she broke free of Philip's hold as she rushed forward. 

"Kat!" Philip, Julia and Nick all cried out at the same time, even as Mitchell laughed cruelly and reached out for her as Rachel, because Kat was right behind her, drew near. 

Kat screamed in terror and pulled away, just as Nick got back up. She ran straight into his arms, tears on her face as she buried it in his shoulder. 

A sound from the doorway Mitchell had just come from made Philip turn around, only to move and catch Derek in the nick of time before he fell forward, face first, onto the floor. 

Whatever the demon did to him since getting his hands on the Precept it was obvious he had done some physical and not telling what other kind of damage. 

"Get me... in there." Derek whispered, raising his gaze toward the library and seeing the others "Now!" 

The Precept would go on his own if he had to and Philip knew it, so he guided him forward. The battle for their very souls was taking place now. 

Nick's gaze fell onto the oak chair beside him before lifting up to meet Mitchell's triumphant one. 

"You know, Nicky boy," the demon taunted him with a cool curve of his lips "You have always been a thorn in my side, much less my master's. We did so love hearing your scream when you discovered Julia's body. Will we hear it again when I reprise the role and kill her once more?" 

Nick's whole form shook with quiet and barely repressed rage. Kat looked up and over, feeling him stiffen and then at Julia with big wide eyes. That was the bad man that had killed Julia in Ireland? 

Julia took a step up and over, standing beside Nick as she pointed out the obvious, even as the winds shifted and tried to buffet against them. 

"Don't bet on it. But I'm sure your boss won't be too pleased to hear yours." 

She moved her hand over the hilt of the sword, even as Nick let Kat slide down and back up behind the two to free up his hands. 

"You remember the hotel, don't you Mitchell?" he asked as his hands went around the back of the hard wood chair he had spotted seconds ago, getting a good grip. 

"Yes I do," Mitchell growled, only to reach back and practically pluck Derek from Philip's arms before throwing the Precept to the younger man's feet "And here's your payment." 

Mitchell turned his gaze to Julia, snapping red, before turning back to Nick "You interrupted something you shouldn't have. You've had your turn with her.. it's mine now." 

With that he swiped his hand out and blasted Nick with a an invisible force and sent the man flying back, knocking over tables and chairs. 

Julia turned to Kat before turning back to Mitchell, her own gaze burning with blue fire at having someone, especially _this_ someone, hurting Nick and those she loved "Run!" 

And Kat did, following Julia's instruction on running up the stairs to the second floor. She knew just where she was going to hide too. 

Then the demon turned toward Julia. He wasn't worried about the brat. In fact, seconds later they could all hear Kat's gasp as Traci - unseen until now - suddenly caught her and waited for her master's order. 

"Why you had to be reborn is beyond me.." he continued to growl as he swooped in on her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her so that her feet dangled above the floor as she tried to struggle "But you have been nothing but a thorn in my side since the first day you came to Ireland. It was a pleasure killing you then.. it'll be a pleasure killing you now!" 

"And if anyone comes near me," he yelled back at the others "I'm snapping her neck!" 

Julia......... chuckled. 

Of all the things to do during a battle with a demon - watching the man she was in love with get tossed around like a rag doll, her Precept laying on the floor looking like hell personified, Kat upstairs at the hands of a possessed mad woman, Alex thankfully unharmed for the most part and Rachel battling her own inner battle and now with Julia Walker soon to be Boyle with the threat of having her neck snapped in two and choking -- and here she was laughing between gasps. 

She tried to stick the bottom of her shoes against the wall for some kind of support as she faced Mitchell and, if she had it in her, would have laughed even harder. 

And it was pissing him off. 

"You... you're suffering from... penis envy." Julia gasped and coughed out in a deliberate attempt to get him even more mad "You - realize this - don't you? Damn - damn shame you screwed up.. Rachel's mind." 

"Kat *cough* listen.. and do," she managed to call up to the little girl before her gaze snapped back to Mitchell's "What I say!". 

* * * * * * 

Rachel blinked and took a step forward and then backward. He was ordering her to - to what? He had her little girl again. She couldn't risk her daughter's life -- but her friends... and what was Julia doing? Baiting the demon to kill her.........? 

Her mind swam in a sea of confusion and she reached out to steady herself, her hand coming in contact with Alex. She looked at her friend in desperation. The hold Mitchell had on her was gone. She had released Alex when the demon had first threatened Kat in the library. 

Philip slipped by them, thankful for that small piece of miracle, as he made his way toward Derek and Nick who was slowly making his way over and getting ready to jump back into the fray - or rather, knowing instinctively that Julia was up to something and waiting for some kind of signal that Nick would know. 

He had made it to Derek's side and glanced at Philip before looking back at Julia... waiting. 

Philip dropped down on the other side of Derek and looked at Nick before taking a quick peek at Mitchell and Julia's angry expression. 

"Remind me ne'er te pick on ye when she's aroun'." He breathed to Nick as he helped move a groaning Derek. Then with a boyish grin in the middle of all of the danger around them he teased his friend "Ye hav'nt even asked me te marry th' two of ye. I have Derek -- take th' demon ou' already!" 

Nick cracked a smile at Philip for the first time since all of this has been going on. "Well meathead there asked for it" Nick said then turned his attention back to Derek and then to Philip 

"We'll worry about the marriage if we get through all of this." Even as, in his head he was pounding 'when, when when' because there was no way in hell, heaven or on this Earth Julia was going to be taken again. He'd die with her destroying the demon if it came to that. 

"If?" Philip almost blew a raspberry as he tugged Derek off to the side and chuckled shortly at what Nick said "Ye think Mitchell has a chance in hell against ye two? Listen te Julia... she's baiting him." 

He whispered the next "I think she has hi' number. Better start pickin' o' yer colors." Then to Derek "Up ye go, ye stubborn ol' man, time te wake up." 

He looked up at Alex and Rachel, seeing them having to deal with their own thing before turning to talk to Derek some more "I always said ye were to...... obstinate te let Satan kick ye down. Prove me righ'." 

Then he looked at Nick and nodded at the demon and Julia "Be ready Nick." 

* * * 

The sounds around Derek started to become more than a numb droning hum in his ears... he was starting to hear actual voices... and the words going with those voices...... 

He reached out and grabbed Nick's hand as he tried to make sense of it all. 

_"And here's your payment.." _

Derek had been thrown to the floor. He could only assume that Mitchell meant for Derek's physical state was some kind of vengeance against Nick... 

He then recalled the men's small banter and Julia's words sank in and he chuckled against a weak cough, still gripping Nick's hand although not as strongly as his usual ability to do. 

"She knows.." He whispered, not sure who heard him as he laid his head in Philip's lap and sighing _"....Innocence of a child...."_

They each turned toward Mitchell right then as he let loose with a loud dangerous growl at the one he had in his grasp..... 

Mitchell put his face into hers, tightening his hold and whispering cruelly "Are you *wanting* me to kill you so that your boyfriend can watch?? Or do you realize that you don't mean all that much to him?" 

Mitchell's lips curled up as he whispered hot against her cheek "I mean what man has to get permission from an eight year old in order to ask someone to marry him, thinking of the kid before doing anything with you....... and he was more angry and ready to kill me when he found out I had Kat and Rachel. Don't you know you're second priority to him? I wonder if he's thinking his whole asking you was a big mistake." 

He was trying to work his way into her doubts and barely managed to hide a growl at the frustration he was feeling. But he was intent on destroying them both and winning that key. Hurting them was an added bonus. 

That was just the wrong damn thing to say. Nick launched up and brought his foot up hard into the demon/man's crotch before slamming him in the head with focus on using the heavy metal of his Navy Seal ring to pummel his head in, hitting it repeatedly. Nick was pissed off now that someone was trying to stop what he had waited so long to make right. And after all it was this demon that had stopped it in the first place. He'd be damned if he'd let him get away with it again. 

"Oh and yeah," Nick said adding another kick to the side "we're going to be married and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop it." 

Mitchell dropped Julia at the blows and staggered beneath the force of it, trying to twist away from the both of them as Julia reclaimed her hold on the sword and rubbed her neck. 

"You haven't learned anything since the last time the Legacy sent you back to hell..." she told Mitchell with a twist of her lips as she brought the blade to his throat, daring him to move "And this time you're going back to stay." 

Nick kicked him in the side in total agreement, even as he sneering "Pack your damn bags. One way trip comin' up." 

"Not unless the kid can kill me I'm not." Mitchell fell to his side and then back as he coughed from Nick's blows and tried to sneer "You going to make Kat kill a person and scar her for life?" 

"You're really starting to annoy me," Nick growled as he tried to hold back from just jumping on Mitchell and beating him a little more. Instead he grabbed the gun from Julia's waistband and aimed it right at Mitchell's head. "Fuck it, I could just waste you right here and now." 

"Kat... NOW!" Julia called up to the girl and kept the sword aimed at Mitchell's throat. 

Kat struggled with all her might kicking and using her elbows. The thing that helped most though was biting. She managed to bit Traci's arm hard enough to draw blood. Once she did that it didn't take much more effort to break free. She darted away from the woman running as fast as she could and barreling back down the stairs, since there was no where to go up there, it had to be better on the main floor. 

Rachel gripped Alex's shoulder, trying to fight Mitchell's influence. She heard Julia's voice raised as she yelled up to Kat, had heard the threats against her daughter coming from Mitchell and continued to struggle, slowly realizing that Mitchell wouldn't keep her daughter safe and that she had almost made a binding deal with the devil..... 

"Alex," she whispered to the other woman "I'm so sorry... save Kat. Take her out of here.." 

With that Rachel dropped to her knees and then slowly looked across the room at Mitchell and the two that towered over him as he tried to divide them - something she knew, by looking at both Julia's and Nick's expressions, the demon was failing at. Julia never believed a word Mitchell tried to utter about Nick's feelings toward her - and Nick had lashed out at him for even trying to bring it into play. 

She heard her daughter's voice and prayed Alex would take her out of here before the next action against the demon was played out. Rachel didn't want Kat seeing such death. 

And Rachel wasn't fooled anymore. She saw Mitchell/Shamus/the demon for what he was. 

"Don't worry," Alex told her. "We'll get her out." It was then that she saw Kat nearly tumbling down the stairs. "Kat!" She jumped up leaving Rachel's side and running to the little girl. Picking her up and hugging her fiercely. "You okay kiddo?" 

"Yeah," Kat managed to say, her voice was hoarse and shaky. "What's wrong with my mom?" 

"She'll be okay," Alex promised. "We need to get out of here okay?" 

"Not without my mom," Kat protested. 

Alex didn't want to let the child go for fear of who or what might grab her and she knew she couldn't help Rachel and carry kat at the same time. "Nick will look after you mom." 

"NO," Kat wailed, "she has to come too." Alex knew how the kid felt, she didn't much want to leave Derek there, but she didn't have any choice. 

She could see the distress in Kat's eyes and the girl was already beginning to struggle in her arms. "Okay," she relented. "But you've got to hold on to me tightly and not let go no matter what okay?": Kat nodded. Alex dropped down to her knees putting kat down and taking the girl's hands. Holding her hands tightly she guided her around behind her and waited while the little girl climbed on her back. She then hurried over to Rachel. "Rachel you have to get up, you're coming with us." She extended a hand to assist Rachel bending as much as she could without dislodging Kat. 

The winds surprisingly started to die down and the sound of the demon starting to struggle persisted behind them. 

Rachel grabbed Alex's hand and reached back for Philip, who was pulling Derek out as well "Turn your head Kat.. don't look!" 

Keeping the sword to Mitchell's throat Julia kneeled down, blue gaze hard and showing just how pissed she was at all the things he had done to her and the people she loved and had come to love. And she knew Nick was mad enough to blow the man/demon's head right off of his shoulders. 

Her voice was almost whisper soft but those around them could hear each word as it punctuated the air about them. The winds had shifted and even stopped. Now there was a new weight in it and Mitchell was starting to get nervous. He was losing control. 

"First you lock me in the room in Ireland and try to jump me, making me knock the side of your head with a wrought iron to get away.... then you kill me," Julia listed the different things, slowly turning the handle of the sword against his neck "Then you try and hurt Nick and the others by taking my shape. And if that isn't enough here you are scaring Kat and trying to do it all over again." 

"You just forgot one little thing......" 

Mitchell saw the brat get away and his eyes flashed angrily on Julia as he growled out one word, rage and loss welling up inside of him. _"What?"_

Nick couldn't help it and smiled down at the demon, humorless and without pity. The demon knew his time had come 

Julia waited for the exact moment that Kat's face turned away before whispering the last thing the demon would ever hear on this planet and rammed the sword home "Being reborn constitutes innocence!" 

Then she let go of the sword and reached for Nick, knowing the dark explosion was about to hit as Mitchell howled out in a death cry that seemed to tear into the very air around them. 

Rachel looked back and yelled for the others to take cover even as she pushed Alex and Kat aside to cover them both as best she could. 

Julia landed on her back and hid her face in Nick's shoulder until it was over, only to have her shoulders start to shake as she tried to stop the quiet laughter. 

They won. They won and she was still here and in Nick's arms.. And they won. 

"Bad man go boom and I'm still here." she whispered with a smile, just in case Nick was wondering why she was laughing instead of already knowing it himself. Then looked at him and touched his cheek, still grinning "Getting married and not a damn thing he could do about it, huh?" 

Nick snickered at how Julia was able to laugh after such a disaster as they almost had. He then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. 

"Yes we're getting married and there's not a damn thing going to stop us" he said looking down into her eyes. 

Julia chuckled and rolled over, this time on top as she returned the kiss and then looked over at the others "Everyone okay?" 

Then she looked back at the spot Mitchell was in, seeing a black spot in the middle of the floor and the sword standing up and embedded into where he had lain, and turned back to Nick "Wow. Did we do that?" 

"Yep we did that, and I hope we don't have to clean it up" he said laughing. 

It was then he felt the pull of his ribs, even as the others called back they were relatively in one piece and Julia looked down at him before moving off of him. 

Hospital time. 

Hours later and busted ribs and collective abrasions bandaged up with an assortment of instructions all but Rachel returned to the House, the hospital having wanted to keep her overnight for observation -- something Derek had wormed his way out of with a well placed call. 

And a small surprise that had Kat scampering into the kitchen and then tracking Alex down to share - before the others got to watch as Kat brought the baker's box into the living room they all ended up in and Julia yelp and then laugh as she got an eyeful of rows of snails on cupcakes, all ready to be eaten. 

And if you think it ended there.... 

_**Later that night...**_


End file.
